


Parasitism - 26 Chapters + Epilogue.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Complete, Horror, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to 'Predation'</p><p> A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parasitism

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/324094.html)  


"Jack, I think I just saw something slither into the bushes,” Gwen shouted at the Captain from a few yards away.

 

Jack strode quickly over to where Gwen was standing, Ianto on his heels and scanned the area with his wrist strap, moving his wrist slowly over the dense clump of bushes until it beeped loudly.

 

"Well, it's in there somewhere,” Ianto stated, carefully parting the foliage with his leather gloved hands, on his guard in case it lunged for him only to see the creature slither off to hide under another bush. “damn, it's fast.”

 

"Any idea what it is Jack?” Gwen asked, the bright yellow markings on the alien showing clearly through the lighter coverage it's new hiding place provided.

 

"No. Ianto, get round behind and and be ready with the stun gun,” Jack ordered. “Gwen stay where you are and don't let it escape.”

 

Both team members nodded, Ianto moving to take position behind the bushes and crouching down with the stun gun ready in his hand, eyes fixed on the creature as Jack moved slowly towards it.

 

The alien didn't move, appearing frozen to the spot until Jack was within inches of being able to grab it.

 

Without warning it sprang forwards towards Ianto and then if it could sense the danger it turned at the last second and ran straight into Gwen's hands.

 

"Ianto, for fuck's sake stun it!” Gwen shrieked at him, holding the struggling creature out at arms length while it tried to escape.

 

Putting the stun gun on a low setting Ianto pressed it to the aliens short, snake-like body and pressed the trigger rendering it motionless.

 

"Someone, take it please,” Gwen asked, still holding it out in front of her as far as her arms would allow.

 

Jack chuckled and took the creature from her hands, it looked a little like a cross between a snake and a spider, it's main body was just over a foot long but it had eight hairy, spindly legs emerging from it's body just below it's snake-like face.

 

Although the mouth was closed it was obviously large in comparison to his body and it's eyes bulged out from it's head and the feel of the creatures skin felt rather like the felt fabric on a pool table.

 

“It's camouflage is a bit crap,” Gwen stated, looking at it more closely now it was in the Captain's hands, the bright yellow markings stood out clearly against the black background.

 

"Here maybe, but here it comes from it could be perfect,” Jack told her, lifting up it's head and studying it's underside and examining the long purple strip down it's full length for a few moments before deciding it had no relevance.

 

"I suggest we get it back to the hub before it comes around,” Ianto told them. “we can then ponder over it's markings while it's locked safely away.”

 

"We better scan the area again first, make sure this was the only one,” Gwen sighed. “Jack?”

 

"Someone needs to take hold of Brad here then,” Jack said, holding the creature out towards them.

 

"I'm positive there was only one,” Ianto replied dryly, eyeing the creature just as it began to twitch and then struggle in the Captains hands.

 

"Ianto, just bloody stun it again!” Jack yelled, letting out a yell of pain and fighting with the creature in the same way Gwen had earlier, pain shooting though his finger and into his hand from where it had sunk it's teeth in deep.

 

Ianto fiddled with the settings on the stun gun and then held it against the aliens head.

 

The creature flopped lifeless again in Jack's hand, lifting his injured finger he studied the puncture marks in the skin before sucking on the digit.

 

"Higher voltage this time, that should keep the little bugger out of it,” Ianto said, frowning at the sight of Jack sucking on his finger. “are you sure you should be doing that?”

 

"It's only my blood,” Jack shrugged, removing the digit and examining it to find the puncture marks already healing.

 

"It could be venomous,” Ianto admonished him.

 

!It's not like it can kill me,” Jack shrugged, wishing his hadn't when Ianto gave him a look and walked off abruptly in the direction of the SUV.

 

"Ianto, I'm sorry,” Jack called after him while Gwen gave him an almost identical look and rushed off after Ianto.

 

"I've done it again,” Jack told the creature with a sigh and then headed off after them.

 

After putting the creature into a containment box and then into the boot of the SUV, with Gwen's help they got into the SUV where Jack was waiting for them in the drivers seat.

 

Ianto sat in the passenger seat beside him and glanced back at Gwen, she gave him a small nod, urging him on.

 

"You promised Jack, again, not to take any more unnecessary risks” Ianto said quietly as Jack started the engine. “when can I start to believe you?”

 

"I didn't think,” Jack admitted. “my finger hurt, it was bleeding and it was just a natural instinct. I'm sorry, it feels fine, I feel fine.”

 

"Good, hopefully that means you won't die on me at the restaurant this evening,” Ianto snarked. “I don't want to have to retcon Johnny again.”

 

"I can't believe we have to go through that all again,” Jack replied.

 

"At least Rhiannon still knows about us being a couple, I'm not looking forward to telling him all over again but I promised my sister this dinner and it's happening tonight.”

 

"Maybe we should have retconned Rhiannon too,” Jack mused out loud.

 

"Nope, then we'd just be doing this at some later date, we might as well get it over and done with now,” Ianto sighed. “and I want you to be on your best behaviour!”

 

Gwen burst out laughing from the back seat.

 

"Jack? On his best behaviour? This I have to see,” she snorted. “please can I come to dinner?”

 

"I can be the perfect gentleman when I want to be,” Jack told her, grinning in the rear view mirror.

 

"I wouldn't say perfect but he can control himself at times,” Ianto smirked. “and no, in answer to your question, you can't join us for dinner.”

 

"Spoilsport,” Gwen grinned, hearing a noise coming from the containment box in the boot. “good job we're nearly back, it sounds like Brad is back in the world of the living again.”

 

"Why Brad?” Ianto asked curiously.

 

"Well, we have Janet, seemed appropriate,” Jack laughed, pulling into their parking space in the garage.  
  


"I should never have let you watch The Rocky Horror Show,” Ianto sighed, opening his door and climbing out, the others following.  
  
  
TBC

 


	2. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“I don't understand how it's so lively so soon,” Ianto frowned, watching the creature through the toughened perspex walls of the larger container they had transferred it into. “the voltage I set the stun gun at should have caused it to be out for a couple of hours at least.”

 

“Maybe you got the setting wrong?” Gwen suggested earning her a look from the young man that told her he didn't make mistakes like that.

 

“It's obviously not as susceptible to an electrical current as most creatures are,” Jack observed. “I know one thing though, it certainly has a vicious bite.”

 

“I thought you said your finger was okay now?” Ianto frowned at him.

 

“It is, it is,” Jack protested. “it just hurt like hell when it happened, worse than a lot of bites I can tell you.”

 

“Show me your finger,” Ianto insisted.

 

“There's nothing wrong with it,” Jack protested, sliding his hand into his pocket out of sight like a stubborn child.

 

“Jack,” Ianto said his name like a warning.

 

“For gods sake Jack, just show him your finger!” Gwen exclaimed with a sigh.

 

“Whatever,” Jack muttered, removing his hand from his pocket and holding it out to his lover. “see?”

 

Ianto grasped the palm of the Captains hand firmly in his fingers and using his other hand to lift the afore mentioned finger he examined it carefully finding nothing.

 

“Why would you be so reluctant not to let Ianto see it if there's nothing wrong?” Gwen asked him.

 

“Why make such a fuss over such a small thing?” Jack shrugged.

 

Biting back a smutty remark, Ianto dropped Jack's hand and glared at him.

 

“Because, as usual you didn't think,” Ianto retorted. “as I told you earlier you have to stop doing things you don't consider dangerous, who knows what this thing could have infected you with?”

 

“Luckily nothing,” Jack pouted.

 

“Sometimes ...” Ianto began and then decided he couldn't be bothered to argue, just left them in the autopsy bay and headed for the kitchenette to make a much needed coffee.

 

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of Jack's boots coming in his direction, Ianto carried on preparing the mugs for the coffee's, putting the required amount of milk and sugar in the three of them.

 

“I'm not perfect Ianto,” Jack said, stopping to lean against the wall of the kitchenette. “I can't promise not to ever do anything stupid again, but I can promise to try, for you.”

 

“You know how much I hate it when you die, how many times do I have to ask you not to take risks before it sinks into that thick skull?” Ianto asked, lifting the coffee pot out pouring it into the coffee mugs.

 

“I don't like dying either, believe me, coming back is no picnic,” Jack told him. “but I've got used to it, it's a hard habit to break, being the hero.”

 

“There was nothing heroic about you sucking on your hurt finger,” Ianto snapped albeit quietly.

 

“I suppose ... a little erotic though ... maybe?” Jack asked with a small smile.

 

“Nope, it wasn't the time or the place to even think about it that way,” Ianto told him, unable to stop the beginnings of a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

 

“What about now?” Jack asked, slipping a finger slowly into his mouth and sucking on it in a way only he could and making it seem like a completely obscene act.

 

“A little,” Ianto admitted, not making any attempt to stop Jack when he moved closer and slid his arms around his waist.

 

“Do we have time for a quickie before we meet your sister and her husband for dinner?” Jack whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

 

“Nope, by the time we get out of here and home to change we'll barely get to the restaurant in time,” Ianto told him. “but rift permitting you can make things up to me afterwards.”

 

“Make things up to you?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“It wasn't me that acted like an idiot today,” Ianto smirked.

 

“True, and I think I can manage that,” Jack grinned widely before kissing his lover deeply.

 

“I thought this might be why my coffee was strangely absent,” Gwen snarked lightheartedly causing them to pull apart, a slight blush on the younger man's cheeks.

 

“He's easy to distract,” Jack chuckled.

 

“Here,” Ianto said, thrusting Gwen's coffee mug at her, ignoring the Captains comment.

 

“Is Rhys coming in to keep you company tonight?” Jack asked Gwen, knowing how lonely the hub could get when alone.

 

“Later, he's off out this evening with the lads,” Gwen replied. “I'll be okay.”

 

“Just call if anything happens and we'll be there,” Jack assured her.

 

“Will do, I'll keep an eye on Brad too,” Gwen replied. “you two better get going, isn't your reservation for seven thirty?”

 

“It is, and it's getting one for seven now,” Ianto observed, draining the last of his coffee. “we need to get going.”

 

“We could just cancel, stay at home shagging?” Jack asked while they waited for the cog door to open.

 

“No, we couldn't,” Ianto told him. “we are doing this tonight.”

 

“You sound like you're looking forward to it?” Jack asked.

 

“Not in the least, but I do just want to get it over with,” Ianto told him. “it's not going to go away now Rhiannon knows all about us.”

 

“We really should have retconned her too,” Jack mumbled.

 

“No, we shouldn't,” Ianto grinned. “I like having her knowing about us and Torchwood to some extent, it's good to be able to talk to someone that's not involved about work sometimes.”

 

“It's okay, I can understand that,” Jack nodded. “now, lets get home and changed, the sooner we have dinner, the sooner we get to shag.”

 

“Do you ever think about anything else?” Ianto chuckled, unlocking the car and climbing into the drivers seat, waiting for Jack to settle in the seat beside him before turning the ignition key.

 

“What's the point?” Jack laughed. “Especially when I have such a gorgeous Welshman to look at all day? Why are you complaining?”

 

“Nope, not in the slightest,” Ianto laughed back, driving the car out of the underground garage and towards home.  
  
  
TBC


	3. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“I can't believe you chose until now, just as we're about to head out to the restaurant to meet him to tell me that your brother is a bender?” Johnny huffed, pulling on his coat.

 

“Never use that word in front of him, or the kids or that matter,” Rhiannon admonished him. “it's not nice.”

 

“If I remember correctly it was you that used that very word to describe that Marshall bloke three flats down,” Johnny retorted.

 

“And I was wrong,” Rhiannon told him.

 

“Only because you now know your brother is one,” Johnny chuckled.

 

“He isn't!” Rhiannon replied, buttoning up her own coat.

 

“You've just told me that he has a boyfriend, what else does that make him?” Johnny asked her, opening the front door.

 

“He told me himself that Jack is the only man he's ever been attracted to, he doesn't even look at other men,” Rhiannon replied. “and believe me, when you see Jack you'll understand.”

 

“No I bloody won't woman,” Johnny snorted, closing the door behind them and taking his wife's hand for the short walk to the bus stop. “there's nothing about me you could even think might make me a poofter!”

 

“True, very true,” Rhiannon laughed, holding out her arm for the approaching bus to stop for them.

 

*~*~*

 

“Are you sure you want to wear a suit?” Jack asked, his eyes sweeping over his boyfriends chosen attire for the evening. “Wouldn't you prefer to wear something a little less formal?”

 

“I thought you liked my suits?” Ianto asked, adjusting his tie.

 

“Oh I do, even more than I let on,” Jack grinned behind him into the mirror. “it's just ... I can't see Johnny making the same effort.”

 

“If I know Johnny he'll be wearing jeans and a rugby top,” Ianto laughed in agreement. “and I refuse to lower myself to his level in an expensive restaurant.”

 

“Well, that sure told me,” Jack replied, sliding his arms around his lovers waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck. “and on the plus side, I get to remove it when we get home again.”

 

Ianto turned in his arms and placed a chaste kiss to his the Captains lips.

 

“Mmmm, I'll be looking forward to it,” Ianto murmured, rubbing his crotch suggestively against Jack's before pulling out of his arms.

 

“Hey, you little tease!” Jack grumbled.

 

“Moi? Never!” Ianto replied with a wink. “Come on, we need to leave now or we'll be late.”

 

“You are so going to pay for that later Mr Jones,” Jack chuckled, following him from the room.

 

“I'm looking forward to it,” Ianto smirked, grabbing his car keys and handing Jack his coat.

 

*~*~*

 

Reaching the restaurant first Rhiannon and Johnny waited in the bar for Jack and Ianto, watching the door for their arrival.

 

“At last,” Rhiannon muttered, picking up her wine glass when they finally entered the restaurant and dragging her husband over to them.

 

“We thought you were never going to get here,” Johnny told them, giving Jack as strange look.

 

“Work was a little hectic today,” Ianto told him as was of explanation.

 

“What, did you get a coach load of old biddies come in at closing time?” Johnny laughed, letting the waiter lead them to their table.

 

“Something like that,” Jack told him with a grin, letting the waiter take his coat.

 

“You must be the infamous Jack?” Johnny said, taking a seat beside his wife and opposite the Captain.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness at your service,” Jack told him, holding out a hand to shake his.

 

Johnny hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture and shaking it briefly.

 

“Just so you know in advance, whatever you've done to cause my brother-in-law here fall for your charms and start batting for the other team, it won't work on me,” Johnny told him firmly.

 

“That's good to know,” Jack chuckled.

 

“But even you have to admit he's gorgeous?” Rhiannon bated her husband.

 

“I wouldn't know,” Johnny replied, uncharacteristically flustered making the other three laugh.

 

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked, reappearing at their table.

 

“Sorry, can you give us a few more minutes?” Ianto asked politely, none of them having even looked at their menus.

 

“Of course Sir, can I get any drinks for you?” He asked.

 

“Another pint please,” Johnny asked, holding up his near empty glass to emphasize the fact.

 

“Does anyone want to share a bottle of wine?” Rhiannon asked, looking at Jack and Ianto,

 

“I will, red okay?” Ianto asked his sister.

 

Rhiannon nodded in agreement and Ianto ordered his favourite, Jack just asked for his usual glass of water causing Johnny to frown at him.

 

“Not a drinker Jack?” Johnny asked. “What are you, some kinda lightweight?”

 

“Been there, done that,” Jack shrugged. “you never know when you might need to be really hydrated.”

 

Jack didn't miss the look that crossed his boyfriends face at his remark and reached under the table for his hand and clutched it tightly in reassurance before whispering quietly in his ear.

 

“Don't worry, I'm never going anywhere without you ever again,” he told him making his lover blush a little, a smile creeping onto his lips.

 

“I don't even want to know what you just said to him!” Johnny retorted, burying his head in the menu and ignoring the other three as they laughed at him.

 

Once the waiter had taken their food orders Johnny couldn't fight off his curiosity any longer.

 

“So Jack, let me get this straight, considering my lovely wife here only told me about you as we were getting ready to leave,” Johnny began. “you are Ianto here's boss as well as being his boyfriend?”

 

“I am,” Jack nodded.

 

“Doesn't that make it a little awkward at work, with your other employees?” Johnny asked. “Do they think you'll give him preferential treatment because you're ... dating him?”

 

“There's only Gwen and believe me she would be the first to complain about equal rights if that was true,” Ianto chipped in before Jack could reply.

 

“This Gwen, is she ugly then?” Johnny pursued his line of questioning.

 

“Nope,” Ianto laughed.

 

“Why not go for her then, instead of Jack, if as you told my wife you're not gay?” He countered.

 

“She's not my type and I was already with Jack when she joined the team,” Ianto told him as their starters arrived. “she already had a boyfriend anyway, her husband now.”

 

“Then tell me, what is it about Jack here that turned you bender?” Johnny asked outright, ignoring the look and the kick to his ankle from his wife.

 

“I can't explain it, he's just Jack,” Ianto told him, knowing he was now blushing furiously.

 

“And he's fucking gorgeous,” Rhiannon added a little too loudly making heads turn in their direction.

 

“Shhh!” Ianto hissed.

 

“Sorry,” she chuckled.

 

“Flattered as I am, time to change the subject I think,” Jack suggested, knowing Ianto would now be at the point where he wanted to flee any second.

 

“Good idea, now, who do you fancy to win in this weekends rugby match?” Johnny asked.

 

“Oh not rugby,” Rhiannon groaned, leaning a little sideways so the waiter could take away her empty soup bowl.

 

“And what's wrong with talking about rugby?” Johnny asked, neither of them noticing the exchange going on between Jack and Ianto.

 

“What's wrong with your hand?” Ianto asked the Captain.

 

Jack looked down at his hand, spotting the small red rash that adorned it.

 

“No idea,” Jack shrugged. “perhaps I'm allergic to something I ate.”

 

“Since when have you ever been allergic to anything?” Ianto asked him, stroking over the rash with the pad of his thumb. “That's strange, it feels very warm to the touch, is it itching?”

 

“A little, now that you mention it,” Jack frowned just as his mobile vibrated in his pocket.

 

Pulling it out he glanced at the display.

 

“I should take this,” Jack told the three of them, excusing himself from the table and heading outside.

 

“Gwen, what's up?” Jack asked, taking the call.

 

“It's Brad,” she replied.

 

“What about it, please don't tell me it's escaped?” Jack asked.

 

“Nope, he's dead,” Gwen told him calmly.

 

“Dead? You're positive?” Jack asked.

 

“As a Dodo!” Gwen retorted.

 

“Fine, put it in cold storage and we'll check it out in the morning,” Jack instructed.

 

“Will do, hows the dinner going?” Gwen asked, he could sense the grin on her face.

 

“I think Ianto wishes he'd never suggested it,” Jack told her. “I better get back to the table, get some rest if you can.”

 

“I already plan to,” Gwen assured him. “see you in the morning if not before.”

 

“Bye Gwen,” Jack told her, cutting the call and praying for a rift free night with Ianto.

 

“Something wrong?” Ianto asked when Jack sat back down, his meal waiting for him.

 

“It's Brad, he's dead,” Jack replied.

 

“That was rather unexpected,” Ianto said.

 

“Who's Brad?” Rhiannon asked.

 

“Just an acquaintance,” Ianto told her, thinking quickly. “an elderly gentleman that likes to come into the Tourist Office to chat.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” she replied before turning back to her meal.

 

“Thanks,” Ianto muttered and then turned to Jack. “do we need to go?”

 

“No, we can deal with it in the morning, “ Jack replied with a grin. “eat up, I'm looking forward to dessert.”

 

“Sticky toffee pudding?” Ianto suggested.

 

“No, sticky, come covered Ianto,” Jack whispered in his ear causing another blush to the younger man's face.

 

“So, are we having dessert?” Rhiannon asked innocently a few seconds later, putting her knife and fork down on her empty plate causing both Jack and Ianto to burst out laughing. “What? What's so funny?”

 

“Nothing,” Ianto spluttered, grabbing his wine glass and taking a sip.

 

“I'm having the sticky toffee pudding,” Johnny announced, rubbing a hand over his belly and causing them to laugh out loud once more.

 

“What?” Johnny asked.

 

 

“I think it's best we don't know,” Rhiannon grinned at him and picked up the dessert menu.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	4. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“That went better then expected,” Ianto grinned after they left the restaurant and said their goodbyes to his sister and her husband, tossing Jack the car keys.

 

“I was worried seeing us together again might spark his memory,” Jack admitted. “I'm so happy we don't need to retcon him a second time.”

 

“He's nothing like Gwen, he'd let any fleeting memory pass as deja vu,” Ianto said, climbing into the passenger seat. “now, no more talk of them, lets just get home before the rift goes and spoils our evening.”

 

“Yeah, I remember requesting a sticky Ianto for desert,” Jack grinned, turning the ignition and releasing the handbrake. “lets go.”

 

“Do you think Brad dying is connected with it biting you?” Ianto asked.

 

“I can't think how, unless I'm somehow toxic to it,” Jack replied.

 

“You, toxic to an alien creature?” Ianto chuckled. “I've heard everything now!”

 

“You never know, maybe it the human genes or my immortality or even the fact that I'm from the future,” Jack grinned at him.

 

“More likely it's environmental,” Ianto replied, shaking his head and laughing at Jack's suggestions. “it could have eaten a plant that was poisonous to it.”

 

“Yeah, even I have to admit that's more likely,” Jack agreed, pulling into the parking space outside the flat. “my hands still itching a little though, it must be a reaction to the bite Brad gave me I guess.”

 

“Lets hope that's all it's caused!” Ianto retorted, his tone reminding Jack of his lapse of judgement earlier that day. “there's some cream in the bathroom cabinet that should stop the itch.”

 

“It's not that bad,” Jack shrugged, waiting for Ianto to unlock the front door and then followed him inside, closing it behind them and removing his coat and boots.

 

“I'll get the cream anyway,” Ianto told him, leaving Jack and heading into the bathroom, returning shortly after with the tube of cream. “hand please.”

 

Jack held out his hand obediently and even he was surprised to see that the rash seemed to be spreading across the back off it, extending from the finger that was originally bitten.

 

“I think this is going to take more than cream to clear up,” Jack frowned. “I'll start on a course of antibiotics when we get to the hub in the morning.”

 

“It feels a little weird,” Ianto frowned, rubbing the cream into his lovers skin. “the feel like the little tiny spots you get with a rash but they seem to move about when I touch them and it feels very warm too.”

 

“It's probably just an illusion,” Jack frowned, touching the back of his hand with one finger, prodding the reddened skin.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, the antibiotics should sort it out,” Ianto agreed. “if it gets any worse this evening though we should go and get them before the morning.”

 

“If I need to,” Jack agreed.

 

“What's Gwen going with Brad, is she starting the autopsy tonight?” Ianto asked.

 

“Nah, I told her to put it in cold storage, we can deal with it in the morning,” Jack replied. “it can wait.”

 

“It could help explain the rash?” Ianto suggested. “Perhaps we should call and get to her to make a start, test for poisons, toxins and the like?”

 

“A few hours won't make much difference,” Jack replied.

 

“It could do,” Ianto said, holding Jack's hand aloft even higher.

 

“I doubt it,” Jack told him. “How about we forget about Brad and the rash for now and I get to remove that suit, like I mentioned earlier?”

 

Jack grinned, pulling his hand from Ianto's and dropping it to his side, ignoring the slight urge to scratch it.

 

“Please?” Jack added.

 

“Okay, okay, I wouldn't want to be getting it all sticky, this ones from Savile Row, cost me a small fortune,” Ianto replied, giving up on the argument and straightening his tie.

 

“That just sounds like an even better reason to get it all dirty and sticky,” Jack chuckled, reaching out for the tie and using it to pull his lover closer. “your posh suit all covered in sweat and come.”

 

“Only if you're going to replace it, which of course means a shopping trip to London,” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Captain.

 

“We could make a weekend of it, see the sights, go to the theatre,” Jack mused, winding his hand in the tie and then pressing his lips to Ianto's, kissing him softly.

 

“The world could end while we're away, or at least Cardiff anyway!” Ianto murmured against his lovers lips.

 

“I'm sure Gwen and Rhys could handle it, they could rope Andy in too,” Jack chuckled softly at the idea.

 

“Maybe we should just stay in Cardiff,” Ianto grinned.

 

“But I really want to mess up your suit,” Jack pouted.

 

“What the hell, I could buy another three here for what I paid for this one,” Ianto shrugged, sliding his arms around Jack's waist.

 

“You mean?” Jack asked, his eyes widening in hope.

 

“Yep, lets make it look like it's not worth any more than a dish rag,” Ianto laughed. “but can we at least do it somewhere a little more comfortable than the hall floor?”

 

“Bed?” Jack asked, rubbing his crotch against the younger man's in much the same way Ianto had done to him earlier.

 

“Mmmm, more room to move than the sofa,” Ianto whispered into the Captains ear before kissing the smooth skin just below it.

 

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Jack grinned as they shuffled towards the bedroom, Ianto's arms still wrapped around him.

TBC


	5. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Are you really sure you want to mess this shit up?” Jack asked, sliding his fingers down the fabric of the lapels of Ianto's suit jacket, even he could feel the quality of it.

 

“Yep, and if the dry cleaners can't restore it to it's former glory then it's just going to go in the bin,” Ianto told him, fingers stroking in small circles at the base of the Captains back.

 

“Last chance to change your mind,” Jack told him, slipping a button through the buttonhole on the jacket.

 

“Just get on with it,” Ianto grumbled, pressing his thigh between Jack's, unable to stop the soft moan that escaped his lips when Jack's erection pressed against his own hip.

 

“On the bed with you Mr Jones,” Jack grinned, pulling out of the younger man's arms. “lay on your back, fully dressed.”

 

Ianto complied instantly, laying in the middle of the bed, flat on his back and his arms raised so that he could put his hands under the back of his head.

 

Jack unlaced Ianto shoes and dropped them on the floor before removing his own boots, braces and belt, leaving the rest of his clothes in place and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover hips.

 

Leaning forwards Jack lent down and kissed Ianto, little butterfly kisses to his lips that were interspersed with nips to his bottom lip, causing Ianto the lick over it with the tip of his tongue.

 

Waiting till the perfect moment Jack's tongue snaked out to meet his lovers as it soothed over his lip, just the tips meeting at first and then sliding it over the younger man's until their lips met, massaging it with his own, supporting his body with his hands.

 

When they broke apart panting for oxygen Jack pressed a breathless kiss to his lovers brow before moving slightly to kiss his Adam's apple, sitting just above the knot of his tie.

 

Putting all his weight on one hand he used the other to slip the know undone, leaving the ends hanging loose from his neck, nimble fingers unbuttoning the top two buttons to give him easy access to his lovers neck.

 

Ianto's eyes closed when Jack's lips met his neck, a small moan of anticipation emitting from him when the Captain sucked the tender skin at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder into his mouth, turning into a gasp of pleasure when he felt his lovers teeth scraping over the skin.

 

Jack sucked long and hard, the sounds coming from the younger man's mouth more than enough to spur him on, leaving a deep purple mark when he released the skin go.

 

“Good?” Jack asked.

 

“Very,” Ianto told him, hands now clutching the bedstead behind tightly.

 

With a smile on his face Jack brushed the sides of the jacket apart and brushed his fingers over his lovers chest through the fabric of his deep red cotton shirt, feel the nipples harden into round nubs at his touch.

 

Ianto arched his back off the bed slightly, wishing in one way Jack was touching his bare flesh but loving the sensations his touch was already sending through his body.

 

Dipping his head down Jack teased one nipple with the tip of his tongue, causing the area of cotton of the shirt covering it to becoming damp and then wet with saliva, finishing off with blowing cool air over the wet area and causing Ianto to shudder in pleasure.

 

Ianto could feel his whole body react, little shivers of pleasure shooting around his body, gasping loudly when he felt Jack's teeth through the fabric like there was no barrier between them, nipping at his nipple.

 

“Jack, please,” the words came from Ianto's mouth softly, barely reaching his lovers ears.

 

“Please what?” Jack asked, lifting his head and looking into his lovers lust blown eyes with his own.

 

“Fuck me ...” Ianto trailed off, his eyes closing again when he felt the Captains hand on his crotch, pressing it through the layers of cloth.

 

“I'm getting there,” Jack told him with an unseen grin. “slowly ...”

 

Sitting back on his heels Jack first unbuckled Ianto's belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped the fastenings of his trousers, lowering the zip slowly over his lovers very evident erection.

 

Jack chuckled very softly when Ianto groaned loudly knowing the sensations the zip caused, even through the fabric of his briefs, sending them through his very sensitized cock and down to his balls.

 

Jack held the newly unzipped edges apart and bent forwards once more, mouthing the cock through his lovers briefs, the scent of his lovers arousal and the taste of the leaking pre-come already assailing his senses.

 

Ianto canted his hips upwards, begging silently for Jack's lips, mouth on his skin, his cock. His knuckles devoid of all colour, his fingers wrapped tightly around the bedstead he felt like electricity had shot through him when Jack's hand grasped his balls tightly through his trousers.

 

“Dammit Jack,” Ianto moaned, panting hard.

 

Jack responded by using his teeth, biting down on the concealed cock, just hard enough for his lover to feel their sharp edges, enough to know he was sending him spiralling towards the edge without any actual skin to skin contact.

 

Tightening his grip on the younger man's balls Jack took the head of his lovers cock, fabric of his briefs and all into his mouth and sucked hard, hand massaging his balls and feeling them tighten.

 

At the last second Jack let Ianto's cock and the wet fabric fall from his mouth and after pulling the edges of his trousers back together quickly pulled up the zip, his lover coming hard within the confines of his clothes, spilling his essence within his saliva soaked briefs and through to his trousers.

 

Jack watched the stain spread, darkening the charcoal grey of the suit trousers for a moment or to before stretching over his lovers body and kissing him deeply, Ianto's hands finally leaving the bedstead and wrapping tightly around his body.

 

Tearing his lips away from his lovers Jack moved his lips to kiss the love bite he'd left earlier, his own erection making it clear that he would be in the same condition as his young lover if he didn't fuck him soon.

 

Jack took in the sight before him, his lover coming down from his orgasm, his hair and shirt sticking to his sweat soaked body and the way his trousers clung to his crotch outlining his softening cock while he laying there looking so beautiful and panting softly.

 

“Turn over,” Jack told him, moving off his lovers body.

 

Ianto rolled slowly over onto his front and then fidgeted until his arse was high in the air and resting on his elbows, nibbling on his lip in anticipation when Jack lowered his zip again and pulled his trousers and briefs down to his knees.

 

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers, sliding them between his lovers buttocks he quickly found the tight, hidden hole he sought and carefully slid a digit inside.

 

Ianto pushed back on the finger, moving it deeper within his own body while Jack expertly unfastened his own trousers with his other hand, sliding it inside his briefs and moaning at his own touch when his fingers met the velvety skin of his cock.

 

Adding a second finger once he felt his lovers arse muscles begin to relax around his first digit Jack prepared him hurriedly, removing then to shove his trousers and briefs down and quickly spread lube over his own aching cock.

 

Jack used his hand to guide his cock to his lovers hole, pushing the head against the waiting entrance to his lovers body, just about to slide it home when he hesitated.

 

“Jack, something wrong?” Ianto asked, lifting his head and tilting it to look back at his lover.

 

“I already know the answer to this but, do we have any condoms?” Jack asked out of the blue.

 

“Condoms? No, why?” Ianto frowned.

 

“Nothing, doesn't matter,” Jack replied, making his decision and pushing his cock inside his lovers waiting channel with a long moan of ecstasy.

 

Knowing he wasn't going to last long Jack put his hands on his lovers hips and began to thrust hard and fast, pounding into his lovers arse, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and their pants and moans filling the room.

 

Feeling his orgasm growing closer and closer Jack waited to the very last second before pulling out, his come spurting in streams over the back of his lovers suit jacket in pearly white streams.

 

Toppling sideways Jack dropped onto the bed beside his lover, pulling Ianto into his arms and kissing him with a fierce passion.

 

Curling around Jack's body Ianto fell into the kiss, trying to ignore the little niggling thoughts in his head until they took his attention away from the kiss and pulled back.

 

“What?” Jack asked, frowning.

 

“Why? Why did you ask if we had any condoms?” Ianto asked, clearly upset. “And then pull out before you came, is there something you need to tell me?”

 

“No, oh Ianto no,” Jack told him quickly, needing to reassure him, knowing exactly what his lover was thinking. “I've not been unfaithful, I was just worried that whatever that alien might have given me might be catching, I don't want to worry about you getting this rash too.”

 

“Really?” Ianto asked, but obviously feeling terrible for doubting Jack's fidelity.

 

“Really, do you honestly think I'd do that to you?” Jack asked, worried that he still harboured any insecurities about their relationship.

 

“No ... but ... sorry,” Ianto mumbled.

 

“Doesn't matter,” Jack told him with a smile. “honestly.”

 

“I love you, you know that don't you?” Ianto asked.

 

“Yeah, and that's why it doesn't matter,” Jack told him. “because I love you too and we promised to always be honest with each other, forget it.”

 

“But ...” Ianto began.

 

“No buts, it's the end of it,” Jack told him, sealing it with a tender kiss.

 

“Only if you assure me the rash isn't any worse,” Ianto replied.

 

Jack lifted his hand so they could both inspect it.

 

“It looks the same, I think,” Ianto said. “is it still itching?”

 

“A little, no worse than before.” Jack told him.

 

“Good, we'll check it out first thing in the morning. Can we sleep now?” Ianto asked sleepily.

 

“You should get out of that suit first,” Jack suggested.

 

“I guess,” Ianto mumbled, waiting for Jack to move off the bed and pull him with him.

 

“Do you think the dry cleaners will be able to salvage it?” Jack asked, feeling a little guilty about it's crumpled, stained state.

 

“Probably, they get all sorts out of your coat,” Ianto replied, removing his soiled clothes and leaving them where they fell to climb under the duvet naked. “come on, get in.”

 

“That's true,” Jack chuckled softly.

 

Jack quickly removed his remaining clothes and slid in beside his lover, sighing in contentment when the younger man snuggled against him and rested his head on his chest.

 

Kissing him on the top of the head Jack closed his eyes and absently rubbed the rash against the fabric of the duvet cover, trying to convince himself it was nothing he eventually fell into sleep.

 

TBC  



	6. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Finding the bed empty next to him the next morning Ianto got up with a small groan of disappointment, when he'd woke he'd been hoping for a repeat of the night before and wondered if he could lure Jack back to bed.

 

Padding naked from the bedroom, absently stroking at the stubble on his chin Ianto headed for the bathroom to make use of the facilities and then hearing a noise come from the living room made his way there.

 

“Dammit!” Jack's uttered curse met his ears.

 

The Captain was perched on the edge of the sofa holding what had been a full tube of Savlon the night before, it was now so empty Jack was using every ounce of his strength to get the last of the cream out of the tube.

 

“Jack? Is it worse?” Ianto asked, concerned, crossing the room quickly and sitting down beside him.

 

“The rash hasn't spread but it's itching like hell,” Jack grumbled. “and I'm sure it feels hotter than it did last night.”

 

Reaching for Jack's hand to examine it for himself he was a little baffled when Jack yanked it away quickly.

 

“No, don't touch it anymore, we don't know if it's catching,” Jack warned.

 

“If it was I think I'd be showing symptoms by now, especially after last night.” Ianto rationalised. “now let me see.”

 

Reluctantly Jack moved his hand back towards his lover, seeing him wince at the sight finally persuading him of what he'd been trying to ignore since waking earlier, that the redness had intensified.

 

Ianto carefully held the Captains hand in his, palm to palm looked at it closely, the size of the spots within the rash didn't look any bigger, or so he thought but Jack's skin was a vivid red and he was sure it wasn't just because he had been scratching it.

 

“I can feel the heat radiating off it,” Ianto frowned. “are you sure it just itches, it doesn't hurt?”

 

“Kinda, it's hard to describe,” Jack replied, thinking of the best way to put the sensation. “a little like being pricked by hundreds of needles over, but the itching is far worse.”

 

“That doesn't sound normal for a rash, but then again you were bitten by an alien creature,” Ianto suggested. “I'm guessing it must have some kind of toxin in it's bite, it probably stuns it's pray but on you, this.”

 

“Lets hope some modern day antibiotics are enough to get rid of it,” Jack sighed. “I should dress so we can get to the hub.”

 

“Feeling somewhat under dressed myself,” Ianto laughed, sat there in all his naked glory. “I need to shave too, what I wouldn't give for your fifty first century genes some mornings.”

 

“I have to say I like your rough and ready look, perhaps you should grow a beard?” Jack suggested with a grin. “I knew this bloke once and when we ...”

 

“And perhaps not Captain!” Ianto said, effectively cutting him off and getting to his feet.

 

“Spoilsport,” Jack chuckled, slapping his lovers bare arse playfully. “you have no idea what you're missing.”

 

“And no inclination to find out,” Ianto laughed, wiggling his hips a little as he left the room, leaving Jack laughing behind him.

 

*~*~*

 

Arriving at the hub thirty minutes or so later they found Gwen dozing on the sofa and Rhys about to leave having stayed to keep her company most of the night.

 

“Coffee?” Ianto asked him, seeing him press a kiss to his sleeping wife's forehead.

 

“As much as I could kill for one, I need to get going,” Rhys sighed. “one of my drivers has called in sick and I need to find a replacement.”

 

“Has Gwen got much sleep?” Jack asked him.

 

“Not really, she kept going and checking on ... Brad, to make sure it really was dead apparently, but she flaked out about an hour ago,” Rhys replied. “I only had a little too so I guess we're both going to be asleep on our feet later.”

 

“I'm sure Gwen appreciated you being here with her last night, I know we do,” Ianto told him. “hub sitting is not the most exciting of things.”

 

“That depends on what you're doing!” Jack smirked, causing Ianto to blush a little and Rhys to hurry on with his goodbyes.

 

“Should we wake Gwen and send her home?” Ianto asked, watching their team mate sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

 

“No, let her sleep, it seems a shame to wake her,” Jack replied. “she can go home when she's ready.”

 

“Okay, now lets get you down to the medical bay and get a shit load of antibiotics inside you,” Ianto told him, pushing Jack in the right direction. “the sooner we sort that rash out, the happier I will be.”

 

“A shit load?” Jack chuckled. “And how much exactly is that may I ask?”

 

“No idea, but enough to kill the bugger dead!” Ianto exclaimed, walking down the stairs behind the Captain. “now go sit.”

 

“Oooh, I do like it when you get all decisive and forceful,” Jack grinned, perching on the edge of the autopsy table while Ianto found the vials of liquid antibiotics and grabbed a syringe.

 

“This'll be faster acting than pills,” Ianto said, moving to stand beside him, placing three vials on the table next to Jack and filled the syringe with the contents of the forth.

 

“Four?” Jack questioned, watching the other man draw the liquid from the first into the syringe.

 

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Ianto replied.

 

“I still think that's a little extreme, how about we start with one and see what happens?” Jack suggested.

 

“Three?” Ianto countered.

 

“Two?” Jack offered.

 

“Fine, two,” Ianto agreed. “right, you might feel a little prick.”

 

“Oh it's definitely not little, you know that already,” Jack smirked.

 

“Oh ha ha!” Ianto sighed, slowly pushing the needle into the back of Jack's hand and pushing slowly down on the plunger until the contents were all gone. “Done, now for the second.”

 

Ianto repeated his action a second time and then disposed of the needle safely along with the vials.

 

“Now we just wait and see I guess,” Jack shrugged, examining the back of his own hand. “I doubt it'll do anything straight away.”

 

“Hey?” A voice called down at them.

 

They both looked up to see a sleepy eyed Gwen gazing down at them.

 

“What's wrong?” She asked, starting down the stairs.

 

“I have a strange rash on my hand, from where Brad bit me,” Jack informed her, holding it up so she could see.

 

“That looks nasty,” she grimaced.

 

“It's itching like hell,” Jack admitted. “we're going to do the autopsy on Brad to test for toxins and the like.”

 

“Do you need my help?” Gwen asked.

 

“No, you get to go home and get some proper sleep.” Jack told her. “and no arguing, Rhys told us how little you got last night.”

 

“Believe me, I'm not not going to,” Gwen smiled, then put her hand over her mouth to hide a long yawn. “I'm outta here.”

 

“Sleep well,” Ianto called after her as he climbed back up the stairs and she waved back in reply.

 

“Right, lets go and get Brad,” Jack said. “try and find out just what the little sod did to me.  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	7. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Are any of those tests on Brad showing a positive result yet?” Jack asked, staring down the lens of the microscope at his own blood and finding nothing, again.

 

“Nope, all of them are coming up as negative for toxins, poisons, allergens or anything else we've tested for,” Ianto replied, double checking the results. “and we've tested for everything we know of.”

 

“According to these,” Jack waved his hand about indicating the various slides set on the desk before him containing samples of his own blood. “there's nothing in my bloodstream, other than what's meant to be there anyway.”

 

“White count normal?” Ianto frowned, furrowing his brow.

 

“Yeah, along with red count and everything else.” Jack replied sounding a tad frustrated and absently scratching at his arm just above his wrist.

 

“Then what the hell is it?” Ianto groaned, feeling like they'd just wasted a huge amount of time and effort. “You'd have thought some little discrepancy would have come to light?”

 

“No bloody idea,” Jack grumbled, pushing the microscope away somewhat roughly and examining his hand. “but whatever it is, those antibiotics, both double doses haven't done anything to help.”

 

“Let me have a look,” Ianto replied, abandoning the slides and Petri dishes that seemed to sit there mocking him and moving to the Captains side, taking his hand in his own.

 

“Can rashes move?” Ianto asked, frowning again.

 

“Sure, especially something like hives, they can come and go all over the body,” Jack replied, knowing that it was nothing like that tell-tale rash.

 

“Too small for hives,” Ianto muttered, running his fingers over the pinprick sized red bumps and feeling the strange sensation that they were moving again. “it kinda resembles measles, but you'd be feeling dreadful if it was.”

 

“And where I'm from we're naturally immune to all the usual ailments of this century,” Jack added. “such as measles, rubella, chicken pox, polio ...”

 

“Okay, I get it,” Ianto cut him off with a small sigh. “but back to the moving, it appears to be leaving your hand and making it's way up your arm.”

 

“Just barely,” Jack replied. “there's still a patch on my hand and it's only just past my wrist strap.”

 

“And it's still hot, I can feel the heat radiating from it,” Ianto told him. “does it still hurt, under the itching?”

 

“Yeah, same as before, like being stabbed with needle upon needle,” Jack replied, not admitting to his lover that it was actually a little more painful than it was to save him further worry at that stage.

 

“So what now, the antibiotics didn't work?” Ianto asked.

 

“Antihistamine?” Jack suggested. “it could still be an allergy despite the negative tests.”

 

“Or a poison that might be slowly killing you?” Ianto suggested.

 

“Lets just go with one idea at a time, I'm going to take a double dose of antihistamine and we'll see what transpires.” Jack told him, already rummaging around in the medical cabinet and pulling out a packet of allergy pills.

 

“I hope they're ones that don't cause drowsiness,” Ianto asked, watching Jack down two of the little pills.

 

“Uh, no idea,” Jack admitted, checking the box they had been in and groaning to himself and adding sheepishly. “it might be best if you make sure there's plenty of strong coffee available.”

 

“Why is it some people are completely unable to read instructions?” Ianto asked with a small smirk.

 

“Hey, how was I meant to know that little bit of metal was so important?” Jack huffed.

 

“If you had taken the time to read the instructions then you would have realised that before and not after the bookshelf fell off the wall,” Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Jack proudly placing the first book on it for it to fall off the wall and hit him bang on top of the head and knocking him out. “will you ever learn your lesson?”

 

“After all these years?” Jack laughed. “I doubt it!”

 

“Then I'll just have to live with the fact that I love an idiot,” Ianto replied affectionately, kissing his lover softly before pulling away. “I better go and get some coffee on.”

 

“I'm not feeling the effects yet,” Jack pouted, pulling his lover back into his arms and nuzzling his neck before planting a sloppy kiss just below his ear. “do you think we should repeat the tests in case any of them are false positives?”

 

“Highly unlikely Jack, false negatives are much more common,” Ianto told him. “but it won't hurt to repeat them in say twenty four hours, just to be on the safe side.”

 

“Do we still have plenty of samples from Brad?” Jack asked before sliding a hand down the younger man's back to rest it on his arse.

 

“I took loads,” Ianto assured him. “the rest of the body is back in cold storage though, I didn't want to dispose of it yet just in case we needed it.”

 

“And I have plenty of blood,” Jack told him, beginning to feel the side effects of the pills he had downed. “I think I better let you make that coffee before I doze off here.”

 

“I'll make the coffee if you promise to go and sit on the sofa in the main hub,” Ianto told him. “I know that itching kept you awake most of the night.”

 

“I don't need much sleep, you know that,” Jack retorted.

 

“Normally no, but after sex you usually sleep like a log,” Ianto grinned. “and you didn't wake me up with your snoring so ...”

 

“Hey, I don't snore!” Jack pouted.

 

“Sure you don't,” Ianto chuckled, taking Jack's unaffected hand in his own and leading him up the steps to the main hub, the Captain making no objections when they stopped at the sofa and he told him to sit.

 

“Read something,” Ianto told his lover, passing him one of Gwen's glossy magazines.

 

Jack glanced at the cover and remarked. “I've often wondered if she is an alien?”

 

“Are you serious?” Ianto asked, looking intently at the photograph of the young actress.

 

“No, but surely that kind of perfection isn't normal?” Jack replied.

 

“It's not, it's called airbrushing,” Ianto laughed, leaving Jack to go and make the coffee.

 

Jack let out a long yawn and settle back, resting his head on the back of the sofa and letting his eyes close while his scratched at the rash for a moment or two, the magazine dropping from his hand onto the floor at his feet.

 

When Ianto returned he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jack fast asleep and snoring softly, having collapsed sidewards onto the sofa.

 

Ianto placed a cushion beneath the Captain's head and carefully rearranged his legs so he was lying more comfortably before re-examining his lovers hand.

 

 

Running the pad of his thumb over the red area he became more and more convinced that it wasn't just a rash, it felt like there was something under the Captains skin and rushed off to get Brad's body from cold storage to see if he could find anything they had previously missed.  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, throwing the scalpel he'd been using into the metal sink, the loud clunk it made echoing around the autopsy way and then yelled at the alien creature, now in a hundred or so pieces on the autopsy table. “what the hell have you done to him you little shit?”

 

“Ianto?”

 

Ianto looked up to see Jack peering down at him, his hand scrubbing over his face in an attempt to wake himself up properly.

 

“I've rerun all the tests again and taken Brad apart bit by bit but I still don't have any answer as to what it's ... infected you with!” Ianto exclaimed, this time picking up a pair of surgical scissors and flinging them in anger into the sink where the scalpel now resided. “I must have missed something but I can't work out what!”

 

“There's no point getting stressed over it,” Jack rationalised. “we'll find a way to get rid of it, whatever it is.”

 

“And just how is it now, the rash?” Ianto asked, throwing bits of alien flesh and organs in a black plastic bin bag, wiped down the surface of the autopsy table and then added the cloth and disposable gloves he was wearing to the bin bag.

 

“I think ... it maybe a little ... strange,” Jack uttered, staring at his hand and then sweeping his eyes slowly up his arm. “this can't be good.”

 

Ianto dumped the bin bag on the floor and ran up the stairs two at a time, grabbing Jack's hand before he could object and looked in horror at the state of it and Jack's arm.

 

“It's not a rash Jack, that's why I ran all those tests while you were asleep. It's not spreading, it's separating and moving,” Ianto said, his eyes fixed on the Captains limb. “whatever it is is under the skin, is not a reaction causing what looks like a rash, the heat and that needle sensations you're experiencing are what's making you itch.”

 

“Then Brad let me a gift when he bit me, but what?” Jack frowned.

 

“That's the problem, I couldn't find anything in Brad to give me any clues and believe me I looked in every inch, nook and cranny so I have idea what it is!” Ianto retorted. “Antibiotics and antihistamine haven't had any effect, what do we try now?”

 

“First we take a skin sample, see if that turns up anything and if not, we pull out the big guns,” Jack replied. “metaphorically speaking of course.”

 

“Such as?” Ianto asked, scared of where this was leading.

 

“Poison, bleach,” Jack suggested.

 

“Things that could kill you along with ... the ... parasite?” Ianto snarked.

 

“Parasite? Is that what you think it is?” Jack asked.

 

“Brad infected you with something, my guess is that it was it's some kind of parasite which now residing in your hand and arm and will grow inside you,” Ianto replied. “but getting back on track, things that could kill you?”

 

“I know you hate it when I die, I hate dying too but if it turns out to be the only way to stop them what choice do we have?” Jack asked him.

 

“Last resort Jack, very last,” Ianto warned him.

 

“Then we should take the skin sample and start there,” Jack replied. “we can think about our other options afterwards.”

 

“Fine, lets get it done,” Ianto said resignedly, leading the way back down to the autopsy bay and getting a sterile scalpel out of the drawer along with antiseptic wipes and a large plaster.

 

Jack settled on the autopsy table and held out his arm for Ianto, since losing Owen they had had to brush up on their meagre medical skills, a lot of which had been learnt from books and the internet.

 

“Do you want me to numb the area before I start?” Ianto asked the Captain.

 

“No, just do it,” Jack told him.

 

Carefully Ianto wiped one of the antiseptic wipes over the area he selected with the most raised bumps and then slowly and carefully set about removing a small piece of skin.

 

“Oh fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, lifting the scalpel and wiping away the small amount of blood. “Now that was something I couldn't never have foreseen.”

 

“What's wrong?” Jack asked adding jokingly. “Did you muck it up?”

 

“Nope, they ... moved!” Ianto replied, having seen the little round bumps scatter from the incision sight only to settle again a couple of inches away.

 

“Oh that's so not good!” Jack said, stating the obvious and bringing his arm closer to see for himself, there was now a ring of untainted flesh around Ianto's incision.

 

“It's like they knew,” Ianto said in complete amazement. “they just scattered while I made the incision.”

 

“But that's insane,” Jack frowned. “that would mean they are already able to at least sense what's happening in their surroundings.”

 

“Not good is a major understatement then,” Ianto grumbled, waving the scalpel in the air. “is there any point me doing this?”

 

“There's nothing to lose if we do, so do it,” Jack told him decisively.

 

Ianto nodded and extracted the small sample of Jack's skin, placing it in a Petri dish and closing the lid before cleaning up the small wound and sticking the plaster over it despite knowing it would be healed in a few hours.

 

“Are you going to kiss it all better?” Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“How old are you Jack?” Ianto sighed, placing the scalpel in the sink with the other item to sterilise when they were finished.

 

“No-one is ever too old for a kiss to make it all better,” Jack pouted.

 

Ianto stepped between Jack's thighs, his own pressing against the cool metal of the autopsy table and kissed him tenderly followed by resting his head on the Captains.

 

“We will find a way to get rid of these things without you dying first,” Ianto insisted. “I promise.”

 

“If anyone can, you can,” Jack agreed. “we should get on with the skin test but first I need to be honest with you about something.”

 

“Tell me,” Ianto sighed, lifting his head from Jack's.

 

“It's beginning to hurt more, what felt like needle pricks now feels more intense, like they are burning hot,” Jack admitted. “it's becoming hard to cope with.”

 

“Why do you always feel like you should suffer?” Ianto asked, feeling a little angry with him. “No, don't answer that, but you are taking one of our industrial strength painkillers.”

 

“You're not going to be getting any arguments from me this time,” Jack told him. “It hurts so much I want to chop my arm off, hey, maybe that would work?”

 

“Another last resort Jack, maiming yourself is only just below killing yourself in my opinion and anyway, they might sense it, like the scalpel.” Ianto told him adamantly.

 

“You're right,” Jack conceded. “now where's that painkiller?”

 

Ianto fished the bottle out of the medicine cupboard and tipped one into his hand.

 

“Do you want some water?” Ianto asked.

 

 

“No, it's okay,” Jack told him, swallowing the pill dry and then getting of the autopsy table to assist Ianto with the tests on the skin sample.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 **A/N:** Posting of this and my other AU maybe a little erratic this week as my [](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reel_torchwood**](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/)

  bunnies have returned for and i need my contibution finished by the weekend so my beta can beta it before the deadline!  
 


	9. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“I can't believe that every test comes back negative,” Ianto growled frustratedly when the final test did just that, like all the ones it had followed since Jack had been bitten. “how the hell do you fight something unknown?”

 

“We'll solve it, we always do,” Jack told him, trying to reassure himself as much as the younger man and kissing him softly. “I'll clear all this away if you'll make us a coffee?”

 

“I could really use something stronger, but it'll do for now,” Ianto sighed, leaving Jack in the autopsy bay and making his way to the small kitchenette just as the cog door rolled open to reveal Gwen arriving.

 

“You're back early,” Ianto commented, looking at his watch to confirm that it was barely gone noon.

 

“I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd bring lunch,” she told him with a smile, holding up the carrier bag in her hand. “sandwiches and pasties.”

 

“Jack won't complain, he's always hungry,” Ianto chuckled. “coffee?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Gwen laughed. “How's Jack? Has the rash gotten any worse?”

 

“In the sense that it's not actually a rash, he appears to have a parasite of some sort living in his body,” Ianto told her. “and every test we've done has come back negative.”

 

“Blood and skin?” Gwen enquired.

 

“Yep, and what's really weird is when I took the skin sample, whatever it is residing in him ran!” Ianto told her.

 

“Ran?” Gwen frowned.

 

“More scattered really is probably the better way to put it, I touched Jack's skin with the scalpel where there was the highest concentration of them and they moved out the way,” Ianto replied, watching the look of horror cross his team mates face.

 

“You're telling me that Jack is infected with something that is aware?” Gwen gasped.

 

“Oh yeah, and so far has proved resistant to high doses of antibiotics and antihistamines,” Ianto told her. “now Jack's suggesting poisoning it, chopping on his arm and death, all of which, in my opinion are last resort tactics!”

 

“That's understandable,” Gwen nodded.

 

“And it's painful, he said it was like being stabbed constantly by little needles,” Ianto told her. “now it's worse, he describes them as being red hot, we have no idea where to go next.”

 

Gwen nodded. “I'm sure between the three of us we'll come up with something, I'll go and tell Jack I have lunch and we can meet in the conference room.”

 

“The coffee's nearly brewed, I won't be long,” Ianto replied, pulling the mugs down off their little hooks, placing them on the tray and preparing them.

 

Gwen made her way across the main hub and hearing noises coming from the autopsy bay looked down over the railings to see Jack wiping down the autopsy table.

 

She was about to call down to him when she watched him stop, grasp his arm with his other hand and wince in pain, even from where she was stood she could see him biting down on his bottom lip to stop from screaming out.

 

“Jack, I have lunch,” she called out light heartedly when he released the limb again and went back to his chore, not letting on that she had seen him in pain.

 

“On my way,” Jack told her, looking up with his patented grin.

 

“I'll be in the conference room,” she called back down and left him to finish.

 

Entering the conference room Gwen pulled out various paper bags from the carrier bag and set them on the table, she had got plenty of choice knowing nothing would actually go to waste.

 

Not long after she heard the sounds of two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, the Captain and Ianto arriving together, one carrying a very welcome tray of coffee's.

 

“What's for lunch then?” Jack asked, grabbing the nearest bag and fishing out a hand made sandwich from the bakers around the bay. “Oooh, chicken and bacon, one of my favourites.”

 

Before Ianto or Gwen had even chosen a sandwich Jack had demolished his in three or four big bites and was reaching for another bag again.

 

“Hungry?” Gwen asked with a grin.

 

“Positively starving, I didn't realise just how much though,” Jack grinned, taking another sandwich from the bag and wolfing it down at much the same speed as the first while the other two ate theirs more sedately.

 

“So, Ianto tells me it's not actually a rash you have?” Gwen said to Jack, using her sandwich to indicate his arm.

 

“No, it seems I have something taking up residency in my body,” Jack replied. “and it never even asked!”

 

“When Ianto told me it set me thinking, have you considered that it might not actually be a parasite in that sense of the word?” Gwen asked him.

 

“In what way?” Ianto said, reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip.

 

“Remember what happened to me when I was bitten by the Nostrovite?” Gwen replied, raising an eyebrow at her team mates.

 

“You became a host for it's baby, how could we ever forget!” Jack chuckled lightly before stuffing a pastry almost whole into his mouth.

 

“Well, maybe when Brad bit you it wasn't in self defence but to ...” Gwen began to suggest only to be cut off by Ianto.

 

“You mean you think he's carrying baby Brad's?” Ianto asked in horror.

 

“Think about it, they have some kinda limited awareness, enough to make them move when they thought they were in danger,” Gwen continued, watching Jack who was now starting on their share of lunch. “it can't just be a parasite and has anyone else noticed that Jack is eating for ... well, a few dozen at least?”

 

“But surely if I was carrying that aliens offspring something would have shown up in the tests?” Jack argued, completely ignoring the last bit of her statement and downing his whole mug of coffee in a few gulps.

 

“Why? Nothing did when you thought it was a parasite?” Gwen countered.

 

“Right, lets say you're right,” Ianto nodded thoughtfully. “how the hell do we get rid of them, it's not like we can use the singularity scalpel on them, they are too small?”

 

“No idea, but we need to do something before Jack's pain gets even worse,” Gwen suggested, seeing the Captain grimacing again, his head turned away so his lover couldn't see his face.

 

“Jack? Is there something you're not telling me?” Ianto asked, trying not to panic.

 

“No, not really ...” Jack began.

 

“Jack, don't lie to me!” Ianto snapped.

 

“Fine, the pain is increasing and it's not just in my arm any longer,” Jack admitted, pulling his shirts from his trousers and showing them the side of his body closest to his bad arm.

 

“Shit, they're going to take over your entire body!” Gwen gasped.

 

“And by the looks of it, they are growing,” Ianto frowned, moving quickly from his seat and to Jack's side. “I'd say they've roughly doubled in size.”

 

“The the sooner we work out how to extract the little alien buggers from you the better,” Gwen said, pulling her mobile from her pocket as it rang and answered.

 

 

 

“Andy? What's up?” She asked.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	10. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Don't let anyone near it Andy, I'm on my way,” Gwen said with urgency after listening to what the police officer had to tell her. “it may very well look dead but just leave it be.”

 

Flipping her phone closed before Andy could protest anymore she turned to her teams mates.

 

“From the description Andy just gave me it looks like one of Brad's friends has washed up in the bay,” Gwen told them. “a man walking his dog found it, he thought it was some kind of medical experiment gone wrong and called the police.”

 

“I love it when the general public think that and not alien, makes life so much easier,” Jack said with relief. “and it appears to be dead?”

 

“Andy said he's got it contained by putting a plastic box over it but it's not moving,” Gwen informed him. “and judging by how Brad reacted I'd agree with him.”

 

“We need to find out how it died, I have this awful niggling thought that it died after biting Jack and passing on it's spawn,” Ianto told them with a little shudder.

 

“Shit, I never thought of that!” Gwen exclaimed. “If that's true it could have bitten someone else and we could have the start of an epidemic on our hands.”

 

“Best you go and get it then,” Jack told her. “but don't take any risks, just because it looks dead ...”

 

“Doesn't mean it is, yes Jack, I'm not an idiot!” Gwen grumbled and then left them alone in the conference room.

 

“I should get onto the local hospitals and check for anyone admitted with an unusual, painful rash,” Ianto suggested. “if it has bitten someone we need to get them here.”

 

“I never considered that Brad might have died after passing on it's young,” Jack said, getting to his feet and brushing the crumbs off his lap. “but it does make sense, it's not like we mistreated it.”

 

“If no-one comes up with the same symptoms then we need to work out what killed it, it could help us find a way to kill the young in your body,” Ianto replied. “how's the pain?”

 

“No good if I'm honest,” Jack sighed. “and my stomach is hurting now.”

 

“Let me see,” Ianto insisted, yanking the Captains shirts from his trousers before he could protest and easily spotted the now penny sized lumps over his torso. “they're separating into individuals and growing Jack, we need to find a solution soon.”

 

“I was thinking, we could try a local poison, inject it into one of the lumps?” Jack suggested.

 

“It would move out the way before we could get the needle in, look how it reacted to the scalpel?” Ianto replied.

 

“I forgot about that,” Jack admitted. “how the hell do we kill the little bastards if they are aware of what we're doing, other than the obvious?”

 

“May I just remind you again, that's a last resort,” Ianto told him, his mood taking a turn for the worse.

 

“It's looking like a real possibility Ianto, we may just have to resign ourselves to the idea,” Jack sighed, kissing his lover softly. “but I promise it's not an option I'll consider lightly.”

 

“I know, I know,” Ianto murmured back, sliding his arms around the Captains waist and pulling him close.

 

Jack let out a yelp of pain and Ianto released him instantly.

 

“Damn, that hurt,” Jack grumbled, rubbing his hand over his belly.

 

“Let me see again,” Ianto asked, pulling his lovers shirts up again and grimacing at the red mark spread across his torso just below his ribs.

 

“What is it, what's wrong?” Jack fussed, trying to see for himself.

 

“I think we upset one of the baby Brads, as tiny as it is, I think it retaliated,” Ianto frowned, his fingers ghosting over the Captains skin and watched the creature within move out of the way before they got within an inch of it.

 

“It bit me?” Jack gasped.

 

“I'd have to say yep,” Ianto nodded. “when you pulled me close we must have been crushing it and it fought back.”

 

“Oh this is getting better and better by the second!” Jack snarked. “Okay, there has to be a way of containing one of these things in one area so we can try poisoning it?”

 

“It's in your body Jack, even if we applied pressure around it I think it would just burrow deeper into you to escape,” Ianto replied. “we need to come up with something it can't escape.”

 

“Then other than death, I'm at a loss,” Jack said softly.

 

“I don't like the idea, but I'm beginning to think you maybe right,” Ianto said, somewhat reluctantly. “lets see what we can come up with first, when Gwen brings the other one back.”

 

“Agreed,” Jack told him, trying to ignore the pains spreading through his body, he had an awful feeling that the baby Brad's weren't just feeding off the nutrients his body could provide, but his actual physical self. “I'm gonna need one of those industrial strength painkillers.”

 

“One or two?” Ianto asked.

 

“One, for now,” Jack replied. “hopefully the pain won't get any worse ...”

 

“Stay here, I'll fetch them along with some more coffee,” Ianto told him. “and then I really do need to call the hospitals like I said earlier.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack said, stealing a chaste kiss before Ianto left the room and barely moments before his mobile rang in his pocket.

 

“Gwen? Did you get it, is it dead?” Jack asked.

 

“Well, Rocky is but Magenta is alive and well and trying to fight it's way out of the containment box,” Gwen replied, smiling to herself at the names. “they were both on the beach but I have no way of knowing if Rocky came through the rift dead or not.”

 

“Now we have two specimens we can run more tests,” Jack replied. “Magenta hasn't bitten anyone?”

 

“Not that we know off, I'll be back soon,” Gwen told him. “the man who found the dead one still believes it to be some kind of experiment so we won't need to retcon him, for now anyway.”

 

“Good, see you soon,” Jack told her, flipping his closed closed and giving Ianto a smile of thanks when he re-entered the room with a mug of coffee and handed him the requested pill.

 

Jack tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed, followed by a careful sip of the hot beverage to help it down.

 

“Gwen called, she's on her way in with Rocky and Magenta,” Jack told the younger man with a grin.

 

“Rocky and Magenta?” Ianto chuckled. “she's keeping up the theme then?”

 

“It would seem so,” Jack laughed.

 

“And there's two of them? Are they both dead?” Ianto asked.

 

“Rocky's dead and Magenta's alive with no sign that it's bitten anyone,” Jack informed him. “between the two of them hopefully we'll be able to come up with something that'll kill Brad's young.”

 

“The sooner the better,” Ianto replied. “I'm going to make those calls now, you okay?”

 

“I will be, when the drugs kick in,” Jack told him. “go and phone the hospitals.”

 

“I won't be long,” Ianto assured him and then made his way back down to the main hub and to his workstation where he had left his own mug of coffee.  
  
  
TBC

 


	11. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

When Gwen entered the hub via the cog door she was carrying to containment boxes, one of which was sending jolts up her arm while the alien creature within tried desperately to escape.

  
 

“Take them straight down to the autopsy bay,” Jack called down to her from his office and then finished the conversation he and Ianto had been having.

  
 

“So nothing at all to report from any of the hospitals?” Jack asked.

  
 

“Nope, after I called them I hacked into their systems just in case they we're giving me all the details,” Ianto replied. “just to double check, but no-one has been admitted in the last week with symptoms anything like yours.”

  
 

“That a relief at least, just me to sort out,” Jack sighed, rubbing his hand over his torso, just above his belt and then moving it upwards in an attempt to sooth away the pains in his body. “we should get down to the autopsy bay and take a look at Rocky, see if we can determine what killed him if it wasn't caused by him biting anyone.”

  
 

“What if it bit another animal?” Ianto asked, following Jack down the stairs to the main hub.

  
 

“Not much wildlife on the beach,” Jack shrugged. “but as a precaution perhaps we should give all the local vets a call too.”

  
 

“I'll get onto it later,” Ianto nodded. “of course, there is a possibility it has been in the sea and attacked something?”

  
 

“I think we should keep things simple for now,” Jack told him, letting Ianto take the stairs down to the autopsy bay first. “Gwen, how did you manage to catch Magenta without it getting you or Andy?”

  
 

“Andy had one of those dog catching devices in the back of his car, he managed to slip it around the creature and then dropped it into the containment box I had waiting,” Gwen told him.

  
 

“He's not a daft as he looks,” Jack chuckled.

  
 

“You know, he still goes on at me about working for Torchwood,” Gwen grinned.

  
 

“I bet he does, now lets see if we can sedate Magenta for while while we autopsy Rocky,” Jack suggested. “a little anaesthetic should do the trick.”

  
 

Ianto moved across the bay and pulled the heavy cylinder across the room, thankful for the small wheels attached to it's base and unwound the face mask and connecting pipe from it.

  
 

“It should take long for it to go under, no idea how long it will stay that way though,” Ianto said, pulling the face mask off the pipe and feeding the pipe into the air hole of the containment box.

  
 

“We can always top it up when the box starts moving again,” Gwen suggested, watching the way it slowly came to a standstill as Ianto turned on the cylinder and let it's contents do their work.

  
 

“That's true, okay kids,” Jack said, opening the lid of the other box. “lets see what killed Rocky here.”

  
 

Donning surgical gloves Jack reached inside and pulled the creature out, placing it in the centre of the autopsy table and all three of them looked at it.

  
 

“First impressions?” Jack asked.

  
 

“It looks bloated,” Gwen replied, Ianto nodding in agreement beside her. “it's bigger than the other two but I don't think it's because it's actually better fed.”

  
 

“I agree,” Jack told her. “now we know it infected, impregnated me with it's bite so it's young must be still in there somewhere if it's not bitten anyone yet.”

  
 

“There was nothing to indicate any sign of young in Brad,” Ianto replied. “but if it did die after impregnating you then there would be no need for it to produce more.”

  
 

Picking up the scalpel Jack rolled the creature upside down so that it's spidery legs splayed out and sliced it from head to tail, all of them covering the hands with their mouths at the stench that emitted from aliens insides.

  
 

“That's new,” Ianto said through his hand. “Brad didn't stink when he was autopsied.”

  
 

“It's like he's rotting from the inside,” Gwen shuddered. “do you think it's been dead a while?”

  
 

“No way of being sure but I'd hazard a guess that you're right,” Jack agreed. “I think we better make use of the face masks before we continue.”

  
 

“I concur!” Ianto told him, pulling out a nearby drawer and passing out the breathing masks and then quickly donning one himself.

  
 

“Much better,” Gwen said.

  
 

“Right, lets press on,” Jack told then, this time slicing a little deeper while they looked on.

  
 

“Oh that's disgusting!” Gwen exclaimed when Jack's cut through what appeared to be the aliens lung and a filthy liquid came spilling out onto the autopsy table and dripped off the edge onto the floor.

  
 

“Ianto, grab a sample for testing, Gwen can you grab the disposable cloths and clean up what's left please?” Jack ordered, moving sidewards so the liquid didn't come into contact with his boots.

  
 

Ianto grabbed a syringe and used it without a needle to suck up a good dose of the liquid, squirted it into a small sterile bottle and then secured the cap tightly before setting it to one side.

  
 

Gwen pulled out a wad of the wipes which contained all manner of antibacterial and bleaching agents and made short work of the remaining liquid, tossing the soiled wipes into the bin where the contents were destined for incineration.

  
 

“Brad never did that either, could be what killed it?” Ianto suggested.

  
 

“Or just a symptom of it's state of decomposition,” Jack countered. “we'll test it once we've finished with Rocky here.”

  
 

Ianto and Gwen watched from a safe distance while Jack continued the autopsy, watching his carefully remove what appeared to the the aliens limited organs that resembled a stomach and intestines along with a tiny heart.

  
 

Jack placed each one on a small metal tray, he then found a tiny little sac which appeared to have a tube which came out of it. Slowly he followed it's route and wasn't completely surprised to find it feeding into the creatures jaw, without saying a word to the others he cut the tube and pulled out the sac.

  
 

“What's that?” Gwen asked, curiously.

  
 

“Brad didn't have one of those either,” Ianto frowned. “I examined every inch of the bloody thing.”

  
 

“Watch and learn,” Jack told them, cutting through the thin, milky coloured membrane.

  
 

“Gross!” Gwen blurted out.

  
 

“Meet Rocky's baby's,” Jack said, indicating the tiny little black blobs within the thick white liquid they were floating in. “I can only assume that once they are expelled, for want of a better word, the sac becomes obsolete and is absorbed into the creatures body.”

  
 

“It reminds me of frog spawn,” Ianto shuddered. “mixed with ...”

  
 

“Come,” Jack finished for him.

  
 

“Whatever it is, it's disgusting,” Gwen told them, wrinkling her nose behind the mask.

  
 

“And it's what it bit into me,” Jack grimaced, feeling a little nauseas at the thought.

  
 

“Well, we've established that it didn't die from biting anything and passing on it's young at least,” Ianto said with a relieved sigh, desperate to get the idea that popped into his head that the Captain had been raped by a small alien creature, even if it wasn't in the usual way.

  
 

“Yeah, no need to call around the vets I'd say,” Jack agreed.

  
 

“We still don't know how it died though,” Gwen interjected just as the other box began to shudder again indicating it's resident was waking up. “doesn't anything keep that thing out of it for long?”

  
 

“It appears that way,” Jack frowned. “but I have an idea that could help me.”

  
 

“Go on?” Ianto urged him.

  
 

“Lets see if we can poison it, if that works we can try and find a way of killing the young within me without bumping off me at the same time,” Jack grinned.

  
 

“Normally I'm not one for torturing small harmless creatures,” Gwen replied. “but this one is far from harmless and it's dead pal is using you as an incubator!”

  
 

“I couldn't have put it better myself,” Ianto grinned. “so, what do we start with?”

  
 

“No idea, lets see what we can find on the cupboards,” Jack told them before clutching his stomach in agony, a sharp pain coming out of nowhere and letting out a yelp.

  
 

“The sooner the fucking better,” Ianto snapped, helping Jack sit on of the the stools and lifting his shirt up again. “bloody hell!”

  
 

“What is it?” Gwen asked, moving to have a closer look, a horrified expression crossing her face. “Fuck me!”  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	12. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Their growth rate is accelerating,” Ianto told Jack with a gulp while Gwen stared in horror at Jack's torso.

 

Jack tilted his head downwards and gasped at the sight, the once tiny, rash like spots were now around half an inch wide and maybe an inch and a half long and they could be seen clearing moving around under their hosts skin.

 

“You've got a huge bruise spreading across your left side, starting just below your ribs and reaching down past your waistband,” Ianto told him, his fingers brushing lightly over the purple coloured skin.

 

Ianto tried not to flinch when the pads of his fingers moved over one of the alien creatures and it moved beneath his touch.

 

“Why didn't you say anything Jack?” Gwen asked, her upset clear in her face.

 

“About what?” Jack asked, trying to sound innocent.

 

“That they are feeding on you, on your physical body?” Ianto asked angrily. “I got the impression they were just taking your nutrients but their not, are they?”

 

“I wasn't sure at first,” Jack admitted. “but yeah, they are ... nibbling at my insides.”

 

“Holy fuck!” Gwen exclaimed. “We need to find a way of getting rid of these things now, before they grow any more, do you think this accelerated pattern of growth is normal for them?”

 

“No idea, it could be ... me that's causing it,” Jack said quietly. “my own uniqueness exacerbating the situation.”

 

“Right, Magenta here has a job to do now,” Ianto told them adamantly. “we're going to use it to find out what can kill these little shits and I don't give a toss about using it for our experiments.”

 

“Ianto, I'll be fine ...” Jack trailed off seeing the hurt in his young lovers eyes.

 

“Dying and coming back is not fine,” Ianto told him. “we will kill them before they kill you.”

 

“I'll see what I can find in the kitchenette,” Gwen told them. “bleach for starters.”

 

Sensing they needed a few minutes alone she left them in the autopsy bay and headed off, pulling out her mobile as she went to call Rhys.

 

“Hi Rhys,” she said when he answered, trying to sound cheerful.

 

“Something wrong Gwen?” Rhys asked, not fooled by her tone.

 

“Nothing really, I just wanted to say hi,” Gwen told him with a small smile he couldn't see.

 

“Who's hurt love?” Rhys replied with a small knowing sigh.

 

“Jack,” she finally admitted. “he was bitten by something alien and now his body is playing host to it's young.”

 

“Not another one of those bloody Nostrovite's?” Rhys asked, memories of their wedding day flooding his mind.

 

“No, something completely different,” Gwen replied.

 

“Jack'll be okay though, won't he?” Rhys answered. “He's, well Jack?”

 

“Ianto is determined to get rid of them without Jack dying in the process,” Gwen told him. “I hope we can because I've seen what Jack dying does to him, I know he always worries that one day Jack won't come back.”

 

“I know how he feels, every time you leave this flat to go to work,” Rhys admitted. “help Ianto and I'll see you later love.”

 

“Thanks Rhys,” Gwen replied.

 

“What for?” Rhys asked his wife.

 

“Just being there,” Gwen told him. “see you tonight hopefully.”

 

“Love you,” Rhys replied just as she cut the call.

 

*~*~*

 

“How bad is the pain Jack?” Ianto asked once Gwen had left the autopsy bay. “i want the truth, on a scale of one to ten?”

 

“About eight,” Jack told him. “I didn't want to worry you.”

 

“Then for a start you get another painkiller,” Ianto told him. “do you want me to sedate you, so you can't feel them?”

 

“No, I want to stay conscious,” Jack replied. “I need to know what's happening.”

 

“Fine, I'm going to see what we have that might kill that little bastard,” Ianto said, pointing to the containment box Magenta was still residing in.

 

“It's going to have to be something you can inject directing into it,” Jack told him.

 

Ianto nodded in agreement. “Once we work out what, then we can find a way of isolating each creature inside you and injecting them.”

 

“What about these?” Gwen asked, walking down the steps with various substances in her arms.

 

Ianto took them from her one at a time and read the labels, placing the bottles of bleach, drain cleaner and a box of rat poison on the counter beside them.

 

“I'd go with the rat poison first,” Jack suggested. “grind down the little pellets into a powder and then mix them with a little water.”

 

“Gwen, can you do that while I see if there's anything else down here?” Ianto asked.

 

“Sure,” she answered with a small smile, pulling the pestle and mortar from one of the cabinets and setting to work.

 

Ianto opened the medicine cabinet and went through the contents while Jack watched them silently, taking the painkiller Ianto handed him without protest a minute or two later.

 

“Nothing but the usual drugs, but I guess they might be toxic to an alien,” Ianto told them.

 

“You better get ready to stun Magenta, this is nearly ready,” Gwen said, nodding at the crushed up rat poison.

 

Ianto grabbed the stun gun from under his jacket and a carefully unlatched the lid of the containment box, taking a deep calming breath he lifted it slowly and when the aliens head squeezed through the small gap he'd created he pressed the trigger sending stunning volts through it's body.

 

Gwen tipped a little water into the ground up rat poison and stirred the mixture together, adding a little more water at the time, enough to make it easy to inject but not so much that it would dilute it's potency.

 

Filling a syringe completely with the mixture she passed it over to Ianto, both her and Jack watching as he sunk the needle into the creatures head and emptied the whole lot into it.

 

“Now we just have to wait,” Ianto said, closing the lid again and fastening the catch. “going on how long Brad stayed stunned we shouldn't have to wait too long till we find out whether it's worked or not.”

 

“I'm going to get some fresh air,” Gwen told them. “I won't be long, can I get either of you anything?”

 

“I'd kill for a portion of fish and chips,” Jack told her. “I'm starving.”

 

“Ianto?” Gwen asked. “Anything for you sweetheart?”

 

“Just some chips,” Ianto answered, not really having much of an appetite at all under the circumstances.

 

“Consider it done,” she replied and left them alone once more.

 

“I am so hoping this works,” Ianto said, moving back to where Jack still sat. “if anything is going to kill it I imagine that rat poison would do the job.”

 

“We'll still need to work out just how to get it into the creatures though,” Jack replied thoughtfully.

 

“One thing at a time,” Ianto nodded, desperate to hold back the tears he could feel welling in his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Jack said softly and then reached up to cup his lovers face.

 

Ianto looked into the Captains eyes for a few moments before lowering his head and kissed his lover slowly and tenderly on the lips and then one on his brow before straightening up again and brushing the one tear away that had escaped his eye to roll down his cheek.

 

“It's got to work,” Ianto said quietly, more to himself than Jack.

 

 

Jack just nodded in reply, hoping the other man was right, both of them watching the containment box for any sign of movement.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	13. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Returning with an arm full of paper bundles full of hot fish and chips Gwen found Jack and Ianto still down in the autopsy bay, Jack still sat on the stool with his head resting on his lovers chest watching the containment box across the room from them.

 

“Hey,” she called down, softly enough for them to hear but not loud enough to startle. “food.”

 

“We can eat down here,” Ianto called up to her.

 

“No, you can't stay there just watching and waiting,” Gwen insisted. “we can eat these out the paper on the sofa, just like they should be eaten.”

 

“But we need to know if ...” Ianto began, only to be cut off mid sentence.

 

“If it's still alive and only just stunned it won't matter for the few minutes we miss it in the scheme of things,” Gwen insisted. “we will eat and then check on it.”

 

“Fine,” Ianto mumbled, pulling Jack, who seemed not to have heard any of the conversation to his feet and led him silently up the stairs.

 

“It's still not moving,” Jack said suddenly, once he was sat on the sofa. “it's been out longer than Brad ever was, do you think that could be a good sign?”

 

“It's a possibility,” Gwen answered, handing him his parcel of food.

 

“I think it is, I'm sure it is,” Jack nodded enthusiastically while unwrapping his fish and chips. “and then we can focus on finding a way to poison the ones inside me without killing me in the process.”

 

“Lets hope so,” Ianto replied, trying not to wince when he saw one of the creatures move under the skin of the Captains hand, putting down his chips after barely eating more than a handful.

 

“You need to eat love,” Gwen told Ianto gently while Jack shovelled food so fast into his mouth she was sure he was barely chewing it before swallowing.

 

“I'm not hungry,” Ianto insisted. “I'll have something later.”

 

“Just a few more, just for me?” Gwen suggested.

 

“I'm not a bloody kid Gwen, I'll eat when I want to!” Ianto shouted at her and then stalked off across the hub, vanishing down into the kitchenette.

 

Flicking the switch of the coffee machine on somewhat violently he pulled down the mugs and set them beside it before bursting out crying, burying his head in his arms on the counter top.

 

“He'll be okay Ianto, whatever happens,” Gwen's voice told him and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

 

Pulling himself upright he turned and buried his face in his friends shoulder.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you,” Ianto told her quietly.

 

“It's okay love, I'd be feeling the same if it was Rhys,” Gwen told him.

 

“I know, I know,” Ianto sighed, lifting his head and rubbing his hands over his eyes. “it's just ... I know the easy answer to this is for Jack ... for Jack to die but I have this nagging feeling it won't be that simple.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked, her hand resting on his upper arm.

 

“They are feeding on him, all of him, what if they are absorbing his regenerative properties?” Ianto asked. “I mean they're tough little buggers, we know that but if they are it could make them impossible to kill.”

 

“But if Magenta survives the poison, it's not even in Jack,” Gwen answered thoughtfully. “shit, what the hell are we dealing with?”

 

“Something that's evolved to make sure there is survival of the species,” Ianto replied. “but we're getting ahead of ourselves, Magenta could be dead in the box.”

 

“Lets hope so,” Gwen replied sympathetically.

 

“We should get back to Jack,” Ianto said with a small smile. “you go on ahead and I'll make coffee.”

 

“And I thought it was tea that made everything seem better,” Gwen grinned.

 

“Nothing beats my coffee,” Ianto countered making her chuckle.

 

“Thank god!” Gwen exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to make her way back to Jack.

 

When Ianto had finished making the coffees he put them on the tray and carried them across the hub, seeing Gwen examining Jack's torso just made him more worried then he already was.

 

“What is it?” Ianto asked, putting the tray of drinks down on the coffee table.

 

“Nothing, just checking,” Gwen told him with a smile that didn't make it to her eyes.

 

“Don't lie to me,” Ianto told her coldly and moved to Jack's side so he could see for himself, his eyes widening at the sight before him. “they've doubled in length, fuck!”

 

“Not quite, but almost,” Gwen agreed, staring at the creatures beneath Jack's skin, now getting on for nearly two inches in length. “I guess the gestation of these things is pretty quick.”

 

“Ya think?” Jack retorted, sounding more defeated that sarcastic.

 

“I don't even want to think about how these things get out of the body,” Ianto said, shuddering at the thought.” but however they do, it's not going to be pleasant.”

 

“That's another thing, if we do manage to kill them, how do we get then out?” Gwen asked.

 

“Surgery, now they're big enough to see it won't be a problem with the laser scalpel.” Ianto replied.

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought too,” Jack told him. “I really need to find out what's happened to Magenta now though, I can't put it off any longer.”

 

“I can go and check, if you'd like me too?” Gwen suggested.

 

“No, I need to see for myself,” Jack replied, getting to his feet and dropping back down onto the sofa, then got straight up again and grabbing Ianto's arm to support himself. “oops, feeling a little light headed there for a moment.”

 

“They're taking it out of you, you should stay here and rest,” Ianto suggested.

 

“No, I'm not going to let the little buggers win,” Jack told him adamantly.

 

“Okay, come on then,” Ianto sighed, supporting his lover across the hub and down into the autopsy bay with Gwen close behind.

 

“Oh fuck,” Gwen said, almost under her breath as they approached the containment box, even though they couldn't see through the plastic sides of the box they knew without doubt that Magenta had survived the poison.

 

The box was moving around on the counter top where the alien creature was bashing itself against the side in an attempt to escape the confines of it's prison.  
  
  
TBC 

 


	14. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

 "If anything was going to kill it then surely it would have been the rat poison?” Ianto frowned, lifting up the lid of the containment box a little and peeking in and then slamming it quickly shut again when it's teeth snapped at him.

 

“Perhaps it was because we diluted it a little with the water?” Gwen suggested.

 

“How about we mix the rat poison with the bleach, surely that would be lethal to anything?” Ianto answered.

 

“I don't anything we try and poison it with is going to work,” Jack said quietly.

 

“We can't give up Jack,” Ianto snapped at him. “something has to kill the little shits, we just need to find out what!”

 

“For how long? Until they finally kill me and hatch out into the world?” Jack argued back. “We could do this much sooner and I wouldn't be in pain any longer!”

 

“We don't even know if that would work,” Ianto yelled, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. “what do you suggest? A shot to the head? Because I don't see that working, you'd die and those fucking creatures would be feeding on your dead body still.”

 

“I could take a lethal dose of that poison, much higher than what we injected Magenta with,” Jack shouted back, if they are feeding on it it would flood their system.”

 

“And what if they come back when you did?” Ianto snarked. “For all we know they come from somewhere where the terrain is extremely hostile and they can fight anything off, plus we still don't know if they are feeding on your excess life energy.”

 

“Well, the way we're going now we might as well trying ... SOMETHING!” Jack screamed the last word as his hand flew to his chest and clutched at it tight. “this fucking hurts, you have no idea how much and to be honest I'm not sure I can take it for much longer.”

 

“Then take more painkillers or let us sedate you,” Ianto countered.

 

“No, I want to be aware of what's going on,” Jack argued back. “and the last lot of painkillers barely took the edge off. Hey, maybe I'll pass out from the pain, that would suit you, wouldn't it?”

 

“Do you think I like seeing you in pain?” Ianto all but screamed at him, it was taking every single piece of his self control not to fall apart. “I want this over as much as you do.”

 

“Well, you've got ...” Jack began only to stop when Gwen cut into their fight.

 

Gwen who had been letting them get their frustrations out of their systems finally intervened.

 

“Right, that's enough!” She exclaimed loudly, grabbing Ianto's arm and hauling him to one side of the autopsy bay before he could react and pushing Jack to the far side. “This isn't accomplishing anything.”

 

“Then what do you suggest Miss Smarty-Pants?” Ianto growled at his friend. “What bright idea have you had that we haven't already thought of?”

 

“Rocky,” she answered calmly.

 

“Rocky is already dead, how can that one help?” Jack asked, his hand still on his chest but it's grip loosened.

 

“Exactly, we know Rocky didn't die because he passed on his spawn,” Gwen explained. “we need to work out what killed it.”

 

“Is Rocky still in cold storage?” Ianto asked, feeling a tiny bit optimistic.

 

“Yes, along with all the samples we took, including that disgusting fluid that he was full of,” Gwen replied. “how about you both stop fighting like toddlers and help me test Rocky and see what's different about him to Brad other than the fact he didn't die from breeding?”

 

“Fine,” both Ianto and Jack said in perfect unison. “lets get Rocky and start the tests.”

 

“I will get Rocky, you two can stay here and apologise to each other,” Gwen told them, turning on her heel and leaving the autopsy bay, almost running up the steps.

 

Jack and Ianto looked at each other across the hub where Gwen had put them, both feeling a little ashamed at their behaviour towards each other.

 

“Sorry,” Jack spoke first, pushing himself away from the tiled wall and began to move slowly across the room towards his lover.

 

“Sorry,” Ianto replied, copying Jack's movement so they met in the middle.

 

“I really hate seeing you like this,” Ianto continued quietly. “I hope Gwen's right, that we will find out something from Rocky.”

 

“There has to be something to tell us what killed it,” Jack agreed. “but whatever it is, it means doing the same to me and ... it might not be pleasant.”

 

Ianto nodded. “I get the picture,” he replied quietly.

 

“These things can't be allowed to be born Ianto, think of the havoc they could create if the escaped the hub?” Jack answered.

 

“We wouldn't let them,” Ianto replied. “it would be impossible for them to escape.”

 

“Would it? What if one of them got you or Gwen before we could contain them?” Jack asked. “I don't think either of you would survive and I can't take the chance of losing you like that, after all we've been through.”

 

“I'm not planning on going anywhere soon,” Ianto said softly, reaching up to brush away the tears that had begun to fall down his lovers cheeks, aware that his were in the same state. “I intend to be the first Torchwood employee to buck the trend and live well past thirty.”

 

“Then Ianto, we need to work out this puzzle,” Jack said, giving him and weak smile before kissing away the tears on his lovers cheeks and then pressing his lips to his in a tender kiss.

 

“Gwen should be back by now?” Ianto said, looking upwards and not seeing any sign of her.

 

“I do believe that she's giving us some time alone,” Jack answered. “and I know that all this is getting to her as much as it is us.”

 

“I used to be so jealous of her,” Ianto admitted with a shy smile.

 

“I know, but you had no reason to be,” Jack told him. “despite any flirting I exchanged with her, it meant nothing.”

 

“I worked that all for myself,” Ianto said. “tell me truthfully, how is the pain now?”

 

“On a scale of one to ten?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded. “I'd say about an nine.”

 

“Please, take some more painkillers, a double dose won't do any lasting damage to you,” Ianto pleaded with him.

 

“Just for you,” Jack agreed.

 

Ianto brushed his lips over the Captains and then moved to get the pills, spotting Gwen heading back down the steps with the remains of Rocky in a box.

 

“Kissed and made up?” Gwen asked, placing the box containing Rocky on the autopsy table.

 

“Yep,” Ianto told her with a small smile, knowing he was blushing and handed Jack the painkillers.

 

“Good, now boys, lets get on with this,” she grinned.  


 

 

 

 

TBC

 


	15. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Gwen was ninety nine percent sure that she knew how Rocky had died, but before telling Jack and Ianto and getting their hopes up she redid the tests she had performed and then did them again just to be on the safe side.

  
 

Jack was currently lying on the sofa in the main hub, having taken a triple dose of their strongest painkillers he had been feeling a little woozy and Ianto had insisted he lay down before he fell down.

  
 

Chewing a little nervously on her bottom lip Gwen made her way up the stairs and out into the main hub, she stopped when the two men came into view, feeling like she was intruding on a very private moment but unable to stop watching.

  
 

Jack was lying in his side facing out into the hub and Ianto was kneeling on the floor beside him with his hand cupping his cheek and talking to him quietly, she could see from the look on Jack's face that his resolve was beginning to crumble.

  
 

Gwen watched the way Ianto's hand moved slowly, his fingertips ghosting over the skin of the other man's face until they reached his chin, where they moved below and tilted the Captains face up slightly.

  
 

When Ianto bent down and brushed his lips over Jack's so softly and tenderly Gwen released the breath she never realised she had been holding, barely able to hold back the sob that was building in the back of her throat, not wanting to ruin their tender moment.

  
 

Even from the distance where she was standing she could see Jack's eyes glistening with tears, she didn't know if they were from pain or from his emotions but she had a feeling it was probably both.

  
 

She watched as Ianto shifted off his knees to sit down on the floor beside the sofa and the way Ianto took Jack's hand in his own and entwine their fingers before kissing the back of the Captains hand made her own eyes well up and she couldn't hold back the sob any longer.

  
 

“Gwen?” Ianto said her name quietly, spotting her standing almost out of sight.

  
 

“Who else,” Gwen replied with a weak smile, moving completely into view. “I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt your ... moment,”

  
 

“It's okay,” Jack replied, his pain etched very clearly on his face despite all the painkillers. “have you come up with anything?”

  
 

“I think, no I know what killed Rocky but I'm not sure it's going to help,” Gwen replied. “I can't think of a way to actually use it in the creatures inside you.”

  
 

“What is it?” Jack asked, making no effort to move but his hand tightened on his lovers.

  
 

“It drowned,” Gwen answered. “that fluid that he was filled with, it was sea water which it seems didn't agree with it's body and began decomposing it from the inside.”

  
 

“So, did it die from actual drowning or from what the sea water did to it's body?” Ianto asked her.

  
 

“I don't know, but the sea water is definitely what killed Rocky,” Gwen answered.

  
 

“Okay, then we need to do the first of two tests on Magenta,” Jack said, attempting to sit up and failing miserably when the pain proved to much and with a groan lay back down again before continuing. “first we inject sea water into Magenta, if it dies we'll know that will kill it, if not we drown it.”

  
 

“But if Magenta dies from drowning how's that going to help, we can't drown the ones in your body?” Gwen questioned him.

  
 

“We'll work that out when and if we need to, first we have to know which caused it to die,” Jack replied. “would you do the honours Gwen and fetch us some water from the bay?”

  
 

“I'll go now,” Gwen told him. “do you need anything else?”

  
 

“No, I've already ordered Pizza,” Ianto told her. “these things are making Jack even more ravenous than normal.”

  
 

“Is that even possible?” Gwen said cheekily.

  
 

“Hey, I'm not that bad,” Jack pouted making them both smile.

  
 

“I'll take an empty water bottle, I can fetch a larger quantity of sea water later if we need it,” Gwen told them. “I won't be long.”

  
 

“Hopefully we won't be needing it,” Ianto sighed, watching her walk across the hub before turning to Jack. “why do I get the feeling this is going to end in a way I've been trying to avoid since it happened?”

  
 

“Try and put it out of your mind, don't think about anything until we know if it was the properties of the water or drowning that killed Rocky,” Jack told him carefully. “I promised you it would be the last resort and it will.”

  
 

“Thank you,” Ianto told him, his voice hitching as he fought to hold back the tears that were trying to burst forth from his eyes. “I should get up to the Tourist Office, those Pizza's should be arriving any minute, will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?”

  
 

“I'll be fine,” Jack assured him with a small smile. “I'm a big boy now.”

  
 

“I know,” Ianto told him with a wink, pressed a kiss to his lips and then got to his feet.

  
 

Jack watched his lover brush himself down with his hands and straighten his clothes and then walk away across the hub until he'd vanished through the cog door.

  
 

Once he was gone the Captain rolled onto his back and lifted his shirt, he wasn't at all surprised to find the alien creatures had grown at least another half an inch and almost all of his torso was covered in shades of deep red and purple where they were feeding on him, despite his bodies ability to regenerate itself.

  
 

When Gwen had told them that it was the sea water that had killed Rocky he knew instantly that the creature must have drowned, even though he had given them another alternative.

  
 

He hoped he was wrong, and that just injecting the sea water into Magenta would kill it, but a terrible sense of foreboding had come over him.

  
 

He was convinced that he knew how this was going to end and he wondered just how long it would be before Ianto came to the same conclusion.  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	16. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Gwen arrived back just as the Pizza delivery kid was leaving the Tourist Office and caught up with Ianto, following him through the secret door before it closed again.

 

“Are you sure you ordered enough pizza's?” Gwen asked, eyeing up the six boxes he was carrying.

 

“Until we get those things out of Jack's body I guess his appetite is only going to grow,” Ianto answered. “I thought it was best to be prepared, at least pizza tastes okay cold.”

 

“That's true,” Gwen shrugged, stepping into the lift and closing the door behind them.

 

“I have no idea how he's staying conscious, with all the extra doses of painkillers he's had and the pain he must be in,” Ianto said sadly. “anyone else would have passed out hours ago.”

 

“Determination I guess,” Gwen sighed and shook the bottle of sea water in her hand. “I'm really hoping this works.”

 

“You have no idea just how much I'm wishing for that right now,” Ianto told her, letting her open the door and followed her through the cog door and back into the main hub.

 

“Are you still with us?” Ianto asked softly, placing the pizza boxes down on the small coffee table beside Jack where he was lying plat on the sofa.

 

“Yeah, I'm really beginning to wish I wasn't though,” Jack replied quietly and without opening his eyes he pulled up the hem of his shirts to show them the state of his body and couldn't miss the audible gasps it caused.

 

“Fuck Jack, these things are growing more and more quickly,” Ianto said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “and we have no idea how long their gestation period is or how they ...”

 

“It's best if we don't think about that for now,” Gwen said, cutting him off. “Ianto, you stay here with Jack and I'll go and test this on Magenta.”

 

“We should help you,” Jack mumbled, attempting to sit up and with a yelp of pain gave in and stayed where he was.

 

“No, I'm perfectly capable of stunning the little bastard and injecting it with this stuff,” she told them, shaking the bottle and trying not to think about whatever the little particles were that were swirling around in the sea water. “you need to rest Jack and Ianto need to take care of you.”

 

“And it's not like you are actually capable to helping is it?” Ianto added.

 

“No,” Jack grumbled. “fine, go run the test.”

 

“Good to know you're so grateful!” Gwen retorted, but there was no malice in her voice and leaving them alone headed off to the autopsy bay.

 

First she found the biggest syringe they possessed and filled it to the brim with the collected sea water, not caring about any bubbles that might have gotten into it and then picked up the stun gun and moved slowly towards the containment box.

 

She had been feeling brave when she'd told Jack and Ianto that she didn't need any help, but the actual act of managing to stun the creature without it escaping was worrying her a little.

 

Very carefully she unclipped the lid and slowly lifted it, dropping it down again suddenly when Magenta lunged upwards and whacked it with it's head.

 

After waiting a moment and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Gwen tried again, this time when the creatures head shot up she she was prepared and had the stun gun to it's head before it had a chance to realise what happened and knocked it clean out.

 

With a loud sigh of relief Gwen picked the syringe up from where she had left it on the counter top and plunged the needle into the alien without a second thought, pressing the plunger and injecting every drop of the water into it.

 

“Lets see just how much you like that!” Gwen told the creature before closing the lid as a precaution and then dumping the syringe into the right bin.

 

*~*~*

 

“Be honest with me Jack, do you really think this is going to work?” Ianto asked. “injecting it with the sea water?”

 

“I really hope so,” Jack replied, reaching out for the nearby pizza for his third slice.

 

“That's not what I asked Jack,” Ianto said, picking up the same piece of pizza for the second time and then putting it down again without so much as one bite.

 

“You really should eat something,” Jack admonished him, waving what was left of his current slice in his direction.

 

“I'm not hungry and you're avoiding the question,” Ianto retorted.

 

“Okay, if I'm honest then I'll have to say that I really want this to work but something is telling me that it's not going to,” Jack told him quietly. “and I so want to be wrong about that.”

 

“You're not the only one,” Ianto said, getting up from the floor where he was sat to perch on the edge of the sofa so that he could re-examine Jack's body again.

 

“I'd say these things were about two inches long now,” Ianto told the Captain, the sight of them wriggling under his lovers red and purple mottled skin.

 

“And they're not just in my arm and torso now,” Jack admitted. “I can feel them in my other arm and my thighs.”

 

“You should have said earlier!” Ianto exclaimed.

 

“What difference would it have made?” Jack retorted.

 

“I don't know ... I just ... I feel so bloody useless!” Ianto grumbled. “I can't stand seeing you like this.”

 

“It's not much fun for me either,” Jack said with a hint of a smile. “but no matter what happens, just remember I will be okay in the long run.”

 

“I know, it's just what you might have to do first,” Ianto said sadly.

 

*~*~*

 

Gwen wandered around the autopsy bay for a while, not wanting to go back up to the main hub so that Jack and Ianto could spend some time alone and ended up pulling out the contents of one of the cupboards and rearranging it.

 

When she'd finished that one she started on the next until she had tidied them all and then made a start on the drawers, it was some while later when she was returning the contents to the second drawer that she heard the noise behind her.

 

Turning slowly with her eyes closed she listened and waited for the sound again, praying that she had imagined it and when the containment box clonked quietly on the counter top again she knew she hadn't.

 

Opening her eyes she moved across the room and stared in disbelief at the way it juddered and bumped about, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she gasped in horror at the full meaning of the creatures survival.

 

Very slowly she crossed to the stairs and made her way up, hesitating at the top for a few seconds before heading towards her Captain and team mate knowing exactly the effect her news was going to have on them, Ianto in particular.

 

“Gwen?” Jack said, spotting her first.

 

“Please tell me it worked?” Ianto asked, trying to ignore the look in her eyes.

 

“I'm sorry ...” Gwen began but found she couldn't finish her sentence and watched the way Ianto's face crumbled before adding quietly. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Before Jack could say anything to even attempt to comfort his lover they were interrupted by the sound of the rift alarm sounding.  
  
  
TBC

 


	17. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Oh just what we bloody need now!” Gwen exclaimed, running across the hub to check the monitors with Ianto close on her heels.

 

“Please tell me it looks like something small?” Ianto asked, watching over her shoulder.

 

“Nope, something big-ish came through, it's not sentient though,” Gwen answered. “but it could still be a threat to Cardiff or the planet, I'll go, you stay here with Jack.”

 

“What if you can't deal with it alone?” Ianto asked, torn between wanting to stay behind with the Captain and knowing he really should go with her.

 

“I'll just have to try won't I, I could always take Rhys with me,” Gwen suggested.

 

“Well, he has his uses,” Ianto sighed.

 

“Like strength and easy access to large trucks?” Gwen retorted.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that,” Ianto told her, his hand scratching at his head and mussing up his hair.

 

“What's going on?” Jack called from his place on the sofa.

 

“Something large has come through the rift, according to this it's only a few miles away down the coast,” Gwen answered, abandoning the monitor and heading back towards Jack. “I told Ianto to stay here with you and I'll handle it on my own, I can always call Rhys if I need some help.”

 

“No, Ianto you should go with her,” Jack replied.

 

“But we can't leave you here alone,” Ianto argued.

 

“Why not?” Jack argued back. “We all know where this is heading, putting it off for an hour tops isn't going to make much difference.”

 

“We still don't know if drowning will work Jack, we need to test the theory out on Magenta first.” Gwen told him.

 

“And we can do that when you return,” Jack told her adamantly. “Ianto, if I agree to be sedated while you're gone will that help change your mind?”

 

“I don't like the idea of leaving you alone whether you're concious or not,” Ianto told him, perching on the edge of the sofa again.

 

“You were all for sedating me earlier?” Jack asked. “What's changed?”

 

“The idea of those creatures feeding on you while you're asleep somehow seems worse to me now than when you're awake.” Ianto admitted. “I can't explain why, it just does.”

 

“The pain is getting worse Ianto, the bigger they get the more painful it's becoming,” Jack told him. “even though my body is repairing itself it's barely having time to heal before they're back nibbling on the same places again and I think I'd like a break from it, even if just an hour while your out.”

 

“He has a point Ianto, if you're not here while he's sedated you won't be sat watching him,” Gwen said gently. “you'll both get what you want.”

 

“You need to get going and find whatever it was that came through the rift,” Jack urged.

 

“Can you give us a minute?” Ianto asked Gwen, she nodded and walked away to grab her jacket and then moved to the cog door to wait for him.

 

“As soon as we get back we're going to try drowning Magenta,” Ianto told him quietly. “I really don't want it to work because that means we'll know we'll have to do the same to you but I think it is our only option left now.”

 

“You know how much I hate to drown,” Jack replied softly. “I'm looking forward to it even less than you, believe me.”

 

“I wouldn't count on it,” Ianto answered, looking down at his lover for a minute or two and then pressing a kiss to his brow. “do you want us to sedate you before we leave?”

 

“Can you get me the prepared syringe?” Jack asked. “I'll administer it myself once you've gone.”

 

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Ianto asked him.

 

“Yeah, to not put too finer point on it the sensation of them feeding on me now is like being stabbed from the inside with red hot pokers,” Jack admitted. “It's going to get worse and I really need a break from the pain.”

 

“I'll fetch the syringe,” Ianto told him, this time pressing his lips softly to Jack's before running off across the hub and down to the autopsy bay two steps at a time.

 

He quickly prepared the syringe, placing the protective cap back over the needle and then rushing back to Jack and handing it to him.

 

“We'll be as quick as we can,” Ianto promised. “I want to be back when you come around.”

 

“It would be most appreciated,” Jack answered with a weak smile. “now go, before some kid finds what came through the rift and all havoc breaks loose.”

 

“I'm gone,” Ianto sighed, reluctantly making his way towards Gwen, glancing back at Jack while he donned his coat and then followed her out the cog door.

 

Jack checked the dose Ianto had drawn up into the syringe and knew there was enough to put him out for up to ninety minutes, once he was sure they had left he dragged himself up from the sofa.

 

His howl of pain echoed around the hub disturbing Myfanwy who emerged from her nest and flew around above him, circling the area before swooping down towards him like she needed to check on him.

 

“I'll be okay girl,” Jack told her, then biting down hard on his bottom lip he began to make he way across the hub and down to the lover levels.

 

He made it half way to his destination before his legs crumbled beneath him and he stumbled, falling down onto the hard concrete floor, the syringe falling from his hand and rolling away only to come to a stop a few feet in front of him.

 

“No you don't, I can fucking well do this!” Jack yelled out into the emptiness and with all his strength and a lot of screaming and cursing his slowly got back to his feet.

 

Picking up the syringe he continued on his way, finally reaching his destination and lent against the door frame for a moment to catching his breath and with a strong sense of determination Jack moved the last few feet to the old large iron bath tub, put in the plug and turned on the taps.   
  
  
TBC  
  
  


 


	18. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Trying to get a view of the coastline Ianto and Gwen stood looking over the top of the cliffs, hoping to see what they were searching for before they went down to the small bay.

 

“There,” Gwen shouted above the wind that howled around them and pointed it out with her finger.

 

“Oh it would have to land in the sea,” Ianto grumbled.

 

“At least the tide seems to be going out, that's something at least.” Gwen replied. “come on, we should get down there before the beach is invaded by dog walkers.”

 

“It looks heavy,” Ianto frowned, leading the way down the steps cut out of the cliff face. “we might still need Rhys' services after all.”

 

“Lets check it out first, I can always call him if need be,” Gwen answered as they reached the foot of the cliff.

 

“Time to lose the footwear,” Ianto stated, reaching down to unlace his shoes and pull them off his feet, Gwen following suit with her boots.

 

Neither of them spoke again until they had also removed their socks and rolled their trousers up as high as possible.

 

“It doesn't look like it's in too deep now,” Gwen mused, leading the way over the wet sand towards the edge of the sea.

 

“Shame the sea isn't calmer though,” Ianto answered, knowing that they weren't going to get out of this in any sense of the word dry.

 

“We'll survive,” Gwen grinned and put a foot into the surf. “bloody hell, that's freezing!”

 

“Well what did you expect?” Ianto replied, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

 

“Just get in here and help me,” Gwen grumbled, feeling like her feet were slowly going numb from the cold as she waded towards the object protruding above the water.

 

“I'm right behind you,” Ianto retorted, he hated wading in the sea, you never knew what you might tread on.

 

The object appeared to me made of metal and the small amount of sunlight that was filtering down through the clouds glinted off one of the corners making it shine brightly in the otherwise dullness of the day.

 

“I think it's just a piece of debris,” Gwen said, reaching it first. “part of a ship that's broken up and fallen through the rift.”

 

“Yep, it looks that way,” Ianto agreed. “lets see if we can pull it out between us.”

 

Each of them finding places on the surface of the object they could get a grip on they have a tug, the item being a darn sight lighter than they expected threw them off balance and then both went tumbling into the cold water of the sea.

 

“Shit! Gwen exclaimed loudly, along side Ianto's loud. “Fuck!”

 

Ianto managed to scramble to his feet first and held out a hand to Gwen, she took it gratefully and let him help pull her to her feet.

 

“I knew we were going to get drenched,” Ianto grumbled, just as a stray wave came out of nowhere and struck them.

 

“Well, at least we can't get any wetter,” Gwen sighed. “lets get this thing back to the SUV and get going before we catch hypothermia.”

 

“I like that plan,” Ianto agreed, taking one end of the two foot long metal debris, Gwen the other and carrying it across the beach.

 

They paused to pick up their sock and footwear and then carried it up the steps, dumping it beside the SUV while Ianto opened the boot and grabbed two towels from inside, handing one to Gwen.

 

“Not much use I know, but at least we can dry out hair and feet and put our sock and shoes on to keep our feet warm,” Ianto said, rubbing his hair with the towel.

 

“I don't have any dry clothes at the hub, can you drop me off at home?” Gwen asked. “I'll shower and change and meet you back there soon as.”

 

“Sure,” Ianto nodded, pulling on his sock, thankful he had dry feet at least. “I think I have a spare suit there still, if not I still need to check up on Jack before I do anything else.”

 

“Just don't go making yourself sick, I can't take care of you both,” Gwen told him, climbing into the passenger seat with the towel wrapped around her hair.

 

“I won't, as soon as I've checked on Jack,” he said, glancing at his watch. “who should still be sedated I'll shower and change, I promise.”

 

“Good, don't even think about doing the drowning test on Magenta before I get back, okay?” Gwen told him.

 

“I won't,” Ianto replied truthfully, it wasn't something he was looking forward to do in the slightest, if it worked it would just confirm that they would need to drown Jack.

 

“You better now,” Gwen replied. “now lets get back before we freeze to death.

 

*~*~*

 

Jack perched somewhat uncomfortably on the edge of the bath while it filled, his hand trailing in the water and the warmth of it seemed somehow comforting.

 

When it was almost full he turned the taps off and began the slow and seemingly arduous task of undressing himself, unable to control the moans and yelps of pain that the simple act caused him.

 

Leaving just his briefs and socks on, the socks just because he decided it didn't matter if they got wet he picked up the syringe of sedative and plunged the needle into his left buttock before he could change his mind and then climbed into the bath.

 

The sensation of the warm water around his body seemed to soothe it a little but there was no mistaking that the pain within him hadn't abated at all, he waited until he felt the sedative begin to take effect, took on a deep breath and lowered his head under the water.

 

The sedative took effect quickly, Jack was never aware of the moment when his lungs flooded with water and he actually drowned.   
  
  
TBC

 


	19. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto dropped Gwen off at home and headed straight back to the hub, the heater in the SUV had taken off the chill but his clothes still clung to him in a way that far surpassed unpleasant.

 

Rushing in through the cog door he ran towards the sofa where he had left Jack and stopped short when he realised that he wasn't there, pulling off his coat he dumped it on the sofa not caring how wet it was and ran to the nearest workstation.

 

Flipping on the CCTV programme he hunted through the images, trying not to panic while looking for the Captain, when he came to the feed for the CCTV in the bathroom he looked on in horror while his anger built within him.

 

“Bastard! Stupid, fucking idiot!” Ianto ranted out loud, racing across the hub and down to the lower levels. “What the bloody hell were you thinking you stupid fucking idiot?”

 

Skidding to a halt beside the bath the expletives continued to pour from his mouth, without a pause he moved around to the back of the bath and reached under the now cold water, hooking his arms under his lovers armpits and hoisted his head and then upper body from the water.

 

“Wake up!” Ianto shouted at him, shaking his shoulders violently.

 

When Jack didn't respond he reached into the water to pull the plug out and drained half the water before replacing it and then turning the hot tap on, no matter how angry he was with him he couldn't let him come around again in the cold water.

 

While the hot water was topping the bath up he stripped off his own wet clothes, dumping them on the floor and dried himself roughly, taking his anger out on his own body with one towel before wrapping a dry one around his waist and then turned the tap off again.

 

“All you had to do was wait,” Ianto ranted at him. “just an hour that was all and we'd have been back, just wake up so I can kill bloody you!”

 

At that exact moment Jack gave a huge gasp, drawing oxygen into his lungs and flailed about in the water for a moment before he dawned on him where he was, his eyes focusing on the angry face of his lover.

 

“About fucking time,” Ianto yelled at him, hands on hips. “what on earth made you think this would be a good idea?”

 

“I didn't want to have to put you though this, through watching me drown,” Jack told him quietly, his guilt clearly evident in his voice.

 

“Clearly you weren't thinking straight,” Ianto retorted angrily. “noticed anything have you, now you've come back?”

 

“I ...” Jack trailed off and looked down at his own body, realising that the pain, although slightly numbed by the warm water caressing his body was still there.

 

“Yep, it didn't work Jack, and why didn't it work?” Ianto asked, fuming. “I'll tell you why, because it's not sea water!”

 

“But Rocky drowned, why would it matter what water I used?” Jack frowned, not wanting to get out of the water.

 

“As you know Jack, the water coming into the hub is filtered, not just filtered but filtered to fucking death!” Ianto shouted at him, watching the look on Jack's face as what he was telling him sank in. “You got it, it goes through six filters before we get to use it, to filter out every contaminant known to man and a few hundred that aren't.”

 

“So what you're saying is that Rocky didn't just drown, something in the sea water killed it?” Jack said quietly.

 

“Give that man a fucking gold star!” Ianto yelled, now at the point of waving his arms in the air dramatically. “You drowned yourself for nothing, I hope you're happy?”

 

“I'm sorry, I really did do it to save you more heartache,” Jack replied. “I really thought it would work, I should have thought it out properly.”

 

“So, to use a phrase you're so fond of, ya think?” Ianto asked. “And so now, if we drown Magenta in sea water and it works I have to go through this all again?”

 

“Look, if it does work I can do this myself, you came back sooner that I thought,” Jack told him. “you should never have see me like that.”

 

“No, if you have to do this I want to be there for you,” Ianto told him, his anger beginning to dissipate a little. “as much as I hate seeing you die I care too much for you to go through it on your own.”

 

“Ianto ...” Jack began to retort, only to be cut off by his lover.

 

“No arguments Jack, if we need for this to happen again, I will be with you every minute of the way,” Ianto told him adamantly.

 

“We'll talk about this if and when the time comes, can you help me get out of here?” Jack asked, changing the subject. “Getting in was painful enough.”

 

“You're lucky I didn't hold you under until you revived and I could drown you again,” Ianto told him, putting his hands back under Jack's armpits and helping stand and then climb out the bath. “I would have, if I could have bared to see you like that any longer.”

 

“I know,” Jack said apologetically. “sorry, again. Ianto, I ...”

 

“We can talk about this later when I've calmed down properly and you're back to normal,” Ianto told him, his tone still tipped with anger then reached for a towel and carefully dryed Jack, wincing himself every time the Captain yelped and moaned in pain.

 

“There's some pyjama's in my locker, they'll be more comfortable than your clothes,” Ianto suggested.

 

“Okay,” Jack replied without argument, letting Ianto relieve him of his briefs and socks and then asked. “Ianto ... they've got bigger again, haven't they?”

 

“Yep,” Ianto replied simply, not wanting to think about how much more the creatures had grown again and then helped Jack into the pyjama bottoms and t-shirt style top. “come on, lets get you back up to the sofa.”

 

“Don't you think you should dress to?” Jack asked, eyeing up the towel around his lovers waist. “What happened to your clothes?”

 

“The sea, piece of alien debris and an unexpected wave,” Ianto grumbled. “will you be okay sat here on the edge of the tub while I dress?”

 

Jack nodded and lowered himself onto the edge while Ianto pulled a suit from his locker, looked at it and then replaced it, pulling out a pair of pyjamas not dissimilar to the ones Jack was wearing and donned them quickly.

 

“Any chance of a coffee?” Jack asked, leaning heavily on Ianto as they made their way back up to the main hub, his face contorting in pain every couple of minutes or so.

 

“If you fancy decaf,” Ianto shrugged, settling him back on the sofa and trying not to smirk at the hurt look the Captain gave him. “I may have calmed down Jack, but you are far from forgiven.”

 

“But ...” Jack began and then trailed off at the look in Ianto's eye before continuing. “I really am sorry.”

 

“You act like an idiot, you suffer the consequences,” Ianto told him firmly. “would you rather have tea?”

 

“Water will do,” Jack murmured, laying down on the sofa and trying to find a comfortable position, that didn't hurt, now that the creatures were in almost every part of his body. “Where's Gwen?”

 

“She went home to change out of her wet clothes, she should be back any minute,” Ianto replied.

 

“Call her, tell her not to come in just yet,” Jack said quietly. “we can do the sea water test on Magenta and if it works we'll call her in.”

 

“I'll get your water and make the call,” Ianto told him, moving off towards the kitchenette before remembering he'd left his mobile in the SUV before they had headed down to the bay so it didn't get wet.

 

Deciding to fetch the water for Jack first he continued on to the kitchen and flipped the coffee machine on to make himself a cup, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to Jack, leaving it on the coffee table for him and headed up to the office.

 

After calling Gwen and telling her in an exasperated voice how he'd found Jack – finding himself still more angry about it than he thought once got talking - thankful for someone to spill his feelings to other than the man concerned and even actually grateful for her sympathies for a change he cut the call and made he way back down again.

 

After heading straight to the kitchenette to get his coffee he returned finally to Jack, quietly setting the mug down on the coffee table when he realised the Captain was asleep and sat down on the floor beside him with a sigh, knowing no matter how much he wanted to be, he could never stay mad at Jack for long.  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	20. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Reaching out with his hand Ianto brushed his fingers softly through the front of Jack's hair gently, stroking the fringe off his forehead and then letting it drop back into place.

 

“Even though it got drenched in the water your hair still falls magically back into place,” Ianto said quietly to the sleeping Captain with a small smile. “I dread to think how much hair product you get through weekly.”

 

Picking up his coffee he took a long sip and then set it down again.

 

“I know why you did it Jack, I'm not stupid,” Ianto continued with a sigh. “like you said, you didn't want to put me through any extra heartache.”

 

Ianto paused for a second, ghosting his fingertips down the smooth skin of his lovers face.

 

“But that's the very reason I got so angry,” he sighed. “as much as I hate to see you die I would never want you to go though that alone, I know how much you hate drowning Jack and even though I knew you'd sedated yourself first ...”

 

Ianto broke off when his breath hitched and forced back a sob, drinking a couple more sips of his coffee while he got control of his emotions again.

 

“It's been a while since we spoke like this,” Ianto smiled softly again. “well, when I say spoke, the last time you were in a coma and this time you're asleep but it does make it easier for me to get out what I want to say, what I'm feeling.”

 

“But just like then you're not smiling, is it because of bad dreams or are you still feeling the pain in your body despite being in such a deep sleep?” Ianto asked, not expecting an answer and carried on. “Now I'm wondering if it's a natural sleep or if your body has just got to the point where it can't take anymore and forced you into unconsciousness?”

 

“Every time you die it scares the hell out of me, I really do panic that that death will be the one you won't come back from,” Ianto continued. “that I will lose you.”

 

Ianto drank down the last of his coffee before he carried on.

 

“You told me then that I would never be just a blip in time for you,” Ianto's voice was barely a whisper now. “that you would never forget me, but although I've never said anything I know that will be impossible.”

 

“Maybe you'll remember me for the first hundred years but in time I will begin to fade from your mind,” Ianto said sadly. “and even if you have a picture of me, like your other lost loves that's all that it'll be.”

 

“As much as you say you love my Welsh vowels you won't be able to recall my voice and the smell of coffee will eventually mean nothing to you but a vague memory that someone you used to know made fantastic coffee.”

 

“Even if I don't suffer 'Death by Torchwood' and live to a ripe old age, pension, grey hair and everything else that comes with it I know I will lose you sooner or later,” Ianto sighed softly. “you'll still be looking more or less like you do now and you'll crave the company of beautiful young things, you won't want to share a bed with a wrinkly old man.”

 

“You can deny it as much as you like but in a thousand years I'll be long gone and one of a list of many,” Ianto continued. “I know you love me, you've managed to tell me often enough since ... since we lost Owen and Toshiko but I'm not the first and I won't be the last.”

 

“I've said some of this before, some to your face but they are always on my mind Jack,” Ianto told him. “I wonder sometimes if I should leave you now, before I get in too deep but then I realise something, it's already too late.”

 

Ianto wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his face and then continued.

 

“I'm already in too deep,” he said softly. “I love you too much to leave you Jack, even when you do something as idiotic as you did today without thinking, life without you would be worse.”

 

Ianto watched Jack's eyes slowly open and look deep into him.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Ianto asked him.

 

“Long enough,” Jack replied with a smile.

 

“Shit!” Ianto muttered.

 

“I meant what I said Ianto, when I told you that you would never be just a blip in time to me,” Jack told him. “you mean more to me than anyone else I've ever been with, I love you too much to cast you off just because you're old and grey.”

 

“I won't be enough for you ...” Ianto began, only to be cut off by Jack.

 

“You will, I want you to live long enough to have wrinkles and grey hair,” Jack smiled. “I don't even care if you have glasses, false teeth and a hearing aid because contrary to popular belief I really am not that fickle.”

 

“I will remember you because I want to remember you,” Jack continued firmly. “I will make sure of it because I love you, I need you to live a long life for me.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Ianto said softly, feeling another tear roll down his face again, this time letting it continue on it's journey to drip off his face and onto the front of his pyjama top. “I shouldn't have got so angry with you for trying to save me from seeing you die.”

 

“It's okay, I understand, I really do,” Jack reassured him. “we can both be stubborn idiots can't we?”

 

Ianto nodded.

 

“There's a solution to that you know,” Jack smiled, reaching out to brush another tear from his lovers face with the pad of his thumb. “we should talk more about anything that's on our minds, preferably while we are both awake or conscious?”

 

“Yep,” Ianto agreed.

 

“Good, now shut up and kiss me,” Jack grinned.

 

“I don't want to hurt you, those things?” Ianto murmured.

 

“They're not in my face and a kiss can do nothing but distract me from the pain for a few moments,” Jack answered.

 

Ianto lent forwards and pressed his lips to Jack's intending to kiss him softly but when he felt the Captains tongue pushing against his lips he moaned softly and allowed it entrance to his mouth.

 

Jack's hand snaked around the back of his head pulling him closer, the kiss intensifying until they were kissing like their lives depended on it, finally breaking apart and gasping for air some minutes later.

 

“We can't put off the test on Magenta any longer,” Jack said quietly. “I think these creatures are getting close to ... hatching and we can't risk that.”

 

Ianto lifted up Jack's pyjama top and looked in horror at the size of the alien creatures beneath the Captains skin, now at least three inches in length and signs of their spider like legs now becoming visible.

 

“I'll go and get more sea water,” Ianto told him, getting to his feet. “I'll take the buckets down to the old Torchwood dock, it'll be easier than going out to the bay.”

 

Jack watched his lover cross the hub and closed his eyes again, the pain was becoming unbearable even for him and he prayed Ianto was right, it was something contaminating the sea water that caused Rocky to drown.  
  
  
TBC 

 


	21. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto carried the heavy buckets back to the autopsy bay and dumped them on the floor before heading off to one of the storage rooms in the archives, returning soon after with what resembled a fish tank with a close fitting lid.

 

“I'll come and help,” Jack called as Ianto passed him on his way back with the tank.

 

“I can do this myself Jack, stay there and rest, I know you're in more pain than you're letting on,” Ianto called back. “and no arguments.”

 

With that he carried on back down to the autopsy bay and set the tank on the counter top, first he pulled the lid off and then extracted the round rubber stopper in it that filled a hold about an inch in diameter.

 

Putting them to one side he lifted one of the buckets and poured the contents into the tank filling it half way up with sea water, replaced the bucket on the floor and then reached for the containment box containing Magenta.

 

Ianto picked up the stun gun with the intention of stunning the creature and then changed his mind, pulling open one of the drawers he extracted what looked like a long pair of tongs and smiled to himself.

 

Armed with them he carefully lifted up the lid of the containment box and when Magenta shoved it's head through the small gap he grabbed it with the tongs, making sure he had a firm grip on the wriggling creature he removed it and held it over the tank.

 

“I really hope this kills you, you little bastard,” Ianto told it. “oh I know you're not the one who infected my lover with your spawn but I'm afraid you get to prove a point!”

 

Picking up the lid to the tank with his free hand Ianto lowered the alien creature into the water, holding it down for as long as possible while he got the lid into position then released it and slammed the lid on tight.

 

He watched the creature flail about in the water, shoving it's head up above it as best it could, it's legs all over the place while it tried to work out an escape route.

 

Ianto got a funnel from one of the cupboards below and put the spout into the hole in the top of the lid and then picked up the second bucket, slowly and carefully pouring the rest of the sea water into the tank.

 

When it was full to the brim, so much that the water was seeping out over the edges of the hole he shoved in the stopper and moved back a few paces to perch on the edge of the autopsy table.

 

He watched with a morbid curiosity at the way the creature tried frantically to escape, It didn't last long, within a couple of minutes it had lost the fight and lay lifelessly on the bottom of the tank.

 

“Got ya!” Ianto said quietly, knowing for certain now that Jack was going to have to go through drowning again to kill the creatures inside him.

 

Fishing his mobile phone from his pocket Ianto flipped it open and called Gwen.

 

“I did it, the sea water killed Magenta,” he told her when she answered the call. “if we're going to do this and I can't see any alternative, then I'm going to need your help.”

 

“I'll be right with you,” Gwen told him.

 

“Thanks Gwen,” Ianto said quietly and then cut the call and made his way up to Jack.

 

“Did it work?” Jack asked, knowing the answer from the look on his lovers face.

 

Ianto nodded. “Magenta's dead, the sea water worked within minutes.”

 

“So, that means ...” Jack began and then trailed off with a small gulp.

 

“Yep,” Ianto said, perching on the edge of the sofa.

 

“How are we going to do this, we can't carry in bucket after bucket of sea water, it's not practical?” Jack asked.

 

“I've been giving that some thought,” Ianto sighed. “I remember seeing something in the files about the fact that the lower level can be flooded.”

 

“Yeah, the very bottom level, there's an inlet that when opened floods the rooms down there with water from the bay,” Jack answered. “it was designed to ... well drown anything that tried to infiltrate the hub that way, the rooms in question go into lock down without affecting the rest of the hub.”

 

“Perfect,” Ianto replied, casting his eyes down to look at the floor. “has it ever been used?”

 

“Not that I know of,” Jack admitted. “not since I've been here anyway.”

 

“Perhaps we should give it a test run first?” Ianto suggested, still not looking the Captain in the eye.

 

“I don't think we have time,” Jack answered. “Ianto, look at me.”

 

Ianto lifted his head slowly to reveal the way his eyes shined with his unshed tears.

 

“I meant what I said Ianto, I can do this myself so you don't have to see me drown,” Jack continued softly.

 

“No, I want to be there for you, when you come back,” Ianto told him. “I've called Gwen, she'll be here to help soon.”

 

“Ianto ... I need to do what I did last time, I want to be sedated when it happens,” Jack told him. “I can't ... I can't be conscious when I drown.”

 

“If that's what you want,” Ianto told him, feeling his tears begin to slide down his cheeks at the look in Jack's eyes. “I really wish there was another way we could do this.”

 

“There might be but we're running out of time,” Jack sighed, his own eyes welling up. “we just need to get this over with now.”

 

“I know, I'm not at all happy with it but ...” Ianto whispered before leaning forwards to kiss his lover tenderly. “promise me you'll come back to me?”

 

“Always,” Jack murmured against his lips, kissing him back as the sirens announcing Gwen's arrival through the cog door sounded.

 

“What do you need me to do?” Gwen asked them, sensing they we're going through enough heartache over his without her adding her own feelings to the mix.

 

“I'll run you through it while I make us all a strong coffee,” Ianto told her, giving Jack one more kiss before standing. “I know I need one.”

 

“Real coffee?” Jack asked, giving him a weak smile.

 

“Yep,” Ianto replied and led the way to the kitchenette with Gwen in tow.  
  
  
TBC

 


	22. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Nearly there, I think,” Ianto said as they rounded another corner and began to slowly make their way down yet another flight of steps.

 

Jack was leaning heavily on the younger man, his face contorted with pain at every step, even more pain shooting through his body when he stumbled and fell down the last few taking Ianto with him

 

Ianto quickly picked himself up, ignoring the pain from the scrapes he'd sustained and reached for the Captains hand, helping him to his feet.

 

“Are you hurt?” Ianto asked, watching Jack struggle to put his weight on his right ankle.

 

“I've just twisted it, it's nothing,” Jack answered, the pain in his ankle was nothing in comparison to the rest of his body. “lets get on with this.”

 

Ianto wrapped his arm around his lovers waist and waited for Jack to put his around his shoulders and together they took a step, the sound of broken glass scrunching into the concrete beneath their feet filling the narrow passageway.

 

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, his free hand going to his pocket and feeling for the syringe only to find it empty.

 

“What is it, what's wrong?” Jack asked.

 

“The syringe containing the sedative, it fell out of my pocket when we fell,” Ianto sighed. “and I just trod on it, when we get you to the room I'll run back up for another one.”

 

“Lets get there first, this seems to be taking forever,” Jack grumbled, wanting nothing more than to curl up on a ball somewhere.”

 

“Just around the next corner,” Ianto assured him, nodding towards the approaching coming corner and rounding it to stop in front of a large steel door. “see.”

 

Ianto propped Jack up against the wall and pulled open the door with some difficulty, it was at least eight inches thick and weighed a few tons by the feel of it but the hinges moved surprisingly easier then he'd anticipated.

 

Going back to Jack they took of their former positions and he helped him into the room, rather surprised to find a ledge around the outer perimeter about a foot wide with a set of steps leading down into the sunken floor about three feet below.

 

“Interesting,” Ianto mused to Jack, helping him down the last few steps.

 

“It's so the room doesn't have to empty completely before coming in to fish out any dead aliens,” Jack explained, pointing over at a far wall. “there's no CCTV in here because of the water level reaching up to the ceiling but there's a small window on the other side for viewing.”

 

Ianto lowered Jack onto the floor and then sat down beside him.

 

“Before we do this I need to make sure you know what exactly needs to happen,” Ianto told him reluctantly, not wanting to think about it, let along actually prepare the Captain for it.

 

“Go on,” Jack told him quietly.

 

“If I'm right it's not the actual drowning that killed them, but something in the sea water contaminating it,” Ianto explained. “we didn't have time to isolate what component it actually was but at a guess it got into the creatures system and shut it down, allowing the water to then drown it.”

 

“I was wondering how my drowning would kill them,” Jack admitted.

 

“Why didn't you say something?” Ianto asked. “Especially after your ... earlier experiment?”

 

“I trusted that you knew what you were doing,” Jack answered. “so when I drown the containment will get into my system and then into theirs and kill them?”

 

“That's the theory,” Ianto replied.

 

“I really have to drown?” Jack asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

 

“I'm afraid so, we need to flood your body with as much water as possible, just being in the water won't work,” Ianto replied, his voice even quieter than his lovers.

 

“Then lets get on with it,” Jack said. “I don't think we have much longer before these things will be ready to leave my body and I think that being ripped apart could be ...”

 

“A more painful death?” Ianto asked quietly and Jack nodded slowly.

 

“I'll go and get another sedative,” Ianto told him, moving to get to his feet but Jack grabbed him arm to stop him.

 

“No, don't bother, I just need to do this now,” Jack told him.

 

“But drowning Jack ... you know you hate to die like that,” Ianto said gently.

 

“I do, but they way I'm feeling now, it'll be a relief,” Jack admitted. “tell Gwen to give us five minutes and to seal the door when you give the signal.”

 

“Only if you're sure?” Ianto asked and Jack nodded in response.

 

“Gwen,” Ianto said, raising his hand to his ear and activating his comm. “five minutes on my signal, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Gwen told him and he turned it off again.

 

“Are you ready?” Ianto asked, gulping hard.

 

“Yeah,” Jack answered, trying his best to put on a brave face and failing badly. “Ianto, will you do something for me?”

 

“Anything, what is it?” Ianto answered.

 

“Kiss me,” Jack said softly.

 

Ianto lowered his mouth to his lovers and kissed him tenderly.

 

“Now go,” Jack ordered him, laying flat on the hard floor.

 

“Going,” Ianto said quietly and made his way up the steps and out of the door, pausing to add. “love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Jack said back and closed his eyes.

 

Ianto pushed the heavy door closed, took a deep breath and reactivated the comms.

 

“Now Gwen,” he told her simply.

 

A moment later he heard the sounds of the doors dead locks moving into place and sealing the door so it would become water tight, when he heard the faint sounds of the water gushing into the room he made his way around the corridor to the small window and forced himself to look.

 

The water level was already lapping over the ledge at door level and rapidly rising, Ianto could see Jack bobbing about in the cold water and it took every ounce of his self control to not give Gwen the order to reverse her action.

 

When the water was barely a foot from the ceiling Ianto couldn't miss the look of complete and utter fright on the Captains face and watched him take a deep breath when it reduced to six inches.

 

Minutes later the water filled the space completely and Jack was barely visible in the murky sea water, knowing he needed to leave Jack submerged in the water for at least a few minutes he turned his back on the window and slid down the wall.

 

Sitting with his hands wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees he tried to think about anything and everything other than Jack being trapped , dead and helpless in the room behind him.

 

Upon hearing Gwen's footsteps nearing Ianto looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes and accepted the thick wool blanket and large towel she handed him.

 

“I thought you might be needing these,” she told him, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. “you left them behind on the sofa.”

 

“Thanks Gwen,” Ianto said quietly.

 

“It's going to work Ianto, I know it is,” she told him.

 

“I really hope so,” Ianto sighed and then looked at his watch. “time to reverse the process and let the water out, when it's lower than the ledge - the floor is sunken - I'll need you to release the doors.”

 

“I'll be awaiting your order,” Gwen said, went to leave and then lent down to kiss him softly on the top of the head before rushing off back up to the main hub.

 

“The water should be starting to drain from the room,” Gwen voice in his ear told him some minutes later.

 

Pushing himself up from the floor Ianto turned to look into the window once more and saw to his relief it was beginning to drain, more quickly than he could have ever hoped for.

 

He watched desperately for the level to get low enough for him to enter the room, watching the Captain bob about lifelessly in the water felt like it was tearing him apart.

 

When it finally got down to the ledge he contacted Gwen to release the doors dead lock, picked up the items she had given him and moved back around to the door and pulled it open.

 

Leaving the towel and blanket on the floor outside Ianto jumped straight into the cold water and waded through the hip high water towards Jack, turning his body over so that he face was no longer under water and held him upright while waiting for him to revive.

 

When the water was at knee level Ianto lowered Jack to the floor and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight as he gasped back to life his arms grabbing at his lovers body in panic.

 

“I've got you, it's okay,” Ianto told him softly. “don't move for a minute.”

 

“Did it work, are they dead?” Jack asked, shivering and pulling up his soggy pyjama top, he gave Ianto a hopeful look.  
  
  
TBC

 


	23. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror *Thrace Warning Level Two*  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto pushed the pyjama top further up Jack's chest and with some trepidation he prodded at one of the now still creatures under the Captains skin, and a second time before prodding more willingly at another one.

 

“Ianto, talk to me!” Jack burst out.

 

“I think so, I think it worked,” Ianto said, pushing down the top of Jack's pyjama bottoms and poking at one on his hip.

 

“Are they dead? Please tell me they're dead?” Jack was pleading now.

 

“Yep, I'd say without any doubt it killed them,” Ianto said, looking up at Jack with a grin.

 

“You're sure?” Jack asked, poking at one of the creatures with his own finger, relieved when it didn't move but a frown crossed his face and continued while Ianto nodded. “It feels odd.”

 

“Odd?” Ianto asked, scanning his eyes over Jack's torso. “In what way?”

 

“Squishy,” Jack shrugged, his shivering getting more prominent.

 

“Well considering we never touched one of the babies before we don't know if that's abnormal for them,” Ianto answered. “come on, we need to get you warmed up or we'll be treating you for hypothermia, we'll deal with these things after that.”

 

“I think the laser scalpel is our best bet,” Jack suggested, little Ianto pull him to his feet. “they are literally below the skin so it should be simple and not messy.”

 

“That's what I was thinking too,” Ianto agreed, holding Jack's hand as they left the room and made their way back through the corridors and up various flights of stairs to the bathroom.

 

“Ianto? Ianto? Are you there? Did it work?” Gwen's worried voice came down the comms.

 

“Gwen, sorry,” Ianto replied, hitting the comm his end so he could respond. “it looks like it worked, thanks for your help.”

 

“No problem, is there anything else I can do now?” Gwen asked.

 

“Not really, Jack's just taking a shower to warm up and then we'll work on removing the creatures from his body.” Ianto told her, watching Jack strip off the soggy pyjamas and drop them on the floor before stepping under the cascading water with a loud sigh of pleasure.

 

“I can help with that if you want?” Gwen suggested.

 

“It's fine, we can handle it,” Ianto assured her. “I'd like to spend a little time alone with him, if that's okay?”

 

“Sure, I've got some shopping to do before I head home, call me if you need me,” Gwen replied.

 

“We will, and thanks again,” Ianto told her and then cut the comm and removed it from his ear before discarding his own pyjamas and joined the Captain under the shower.

 

Ianto knew the instant he looked at Jack's face that something wasn't right, he was in pain again but a glance at his body showed the creatures were still stationary.

 

“I feel wrong ... sick ...” Jack murmured. “like my whole body is infected with something and my stomach is killing me.”

 

“Infected?” Ianto repeated. “but they're dead ... oh shit! Jack, they're decomposing inside you, like Rocky did and we need to get them out of you now.”

 

“I think it might be a little late for that,” Jack told him quietly, clamping his mouth to his hand and running from the shower towards one of the toilet cubicles.

 

Ianto was hot on his heels running into the stall just in time to see Jack vomit into the toilet, the stench of the black fluid was overpowering and he had to cover his own nose so to not throw up himself.

 

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up,” Ianto said gently when Jack rested his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat.

 

“No point,” Jack told him, moving his head from side to side and then lifting it to vomit into the toilet again.

 

With a groan Jack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and moved sidewards off his knees to sit beside the toilet, his hands clutching at his belly and his pain etched clearly on his face.

 

“Worse ... the pain ... it's getting worse,” Jack grumbled. “it's too late to remove them, they're breaking up in my body and seeping into me.”

 

“I'll get something, to try and numb the pain,” Ianto told him, trying to keep his face neutral and not the one of horror that tried to force itself upon him.

 

“Thanks,” Jack managed to murmur before having to turn back onto his knees and threw up for the third time.

 

“I won't be long,” Ianto told him, running from the bathroom naked and back up to the hub not expecting to run straight into Gwen.

 

“Ianto?” Gwen asked as he pushed away wordlessly and ran to the autopsy bay, she chased after him trying to put the fact that he was naked out of her mind. “Ianto? What's wrong?”

 

“Jack ... pain ... vomiting,” Ianto told her, rummaging around in the drawer for what he was looking for and grabbing it before slamming the drawer closed again.

 

“Let me help,” Gwen told him as he ran back up the steps and dropped her handbag down onto the floor where she stood.

 

“I can manage,” Ianto called, running past her.

 

“Like hell you can,” Gwen growled and followed him down to the bathroom.

 

“Okay, fine can you grab some towels for me?” Ianto asked, feeling suddenly very exposed. “all the large ones are still in the drier.”

 

“Going,” Gwen told him, rushing off in the other direction.

 

Ianto flew into the bathroom and almost skidded over, Jack was laying in the middle of the floor curled up in a ball in a huge puddle of the black fluid.

 

Ianto watched in horror when he realised that the liquid was now flooding out from between the Captains legs, grabbing one of the small hand towels from the nearby basin he held it over his mouth and waded through the black liquid towards Jack while trying not to think about what it was.

 

“Jack, I'm going to inject you with the painkiller, okay?” Ianto asked but Jack just groaned in reply.

 

Ianto pushed the needle into Jack's hip and pushed the plunger until it was empty.

 

“You'll feel better soon,” Ianto told him, crouching down to stroke his fingers through Jack's hair getting the expected groan in response as Gwen arrived with the towels.

 

“Oh my god, that stench,” Gwen gagged, grabbing a towel and shoving it over her nose in the same manner as Ianto. “you weren't kidding!”

 

Ianto reached out and grabbed one of the large towels she offered him, wrapping it around his waist before replying.

 

“It's those creatures, they're decomposing inside him aren't they?” Gwen asked with a sudden realisation. “Can't we stop it?”

 

“It's too late, we just have to let it run it's course now,” Ianto answered.

 

“Surely there can't be much more of the stuff to ... you know?” She asked, grimacing.

 

“I hope not,” Ianto sighed, looking back down at Jack who now had his eyes closed. “Jack, are you still with us?”

 

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled back.

 

“There's no point moving him until this is over,” Ianto told her, taking another towel from her and laying it over the Captain. “all we can do now it wait.”

 

“I'll wait with you,” Gwen offered.

 

“There's no point two of us suffering this stench,” Ianto answered. “just go like you planned and I'll call you if we need you.”

 

“Okay,” Gwen replied thankfully, put the other two towels she had down on the counter beside the sinks and fled.

 

“At least I've stopped vomiting,” Jack murmured weakly.

 

“Is the pain easing off?” Ianto asked.

 

“A little,” Jack told him, feeling another gush of liquid flood down his legs. “you really don't have to stay here and watch this.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Ianto told him, wishing there was more he could do for his lover.  
  
  
TBC

 


	24. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror *Thrace Warning Level Two*  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Ianto?” Jack called out a little weakly to his lover who was still leaning on the edge of one of the small wash basins were he'd been since Jack tried to send him away and that was as far as he went, telling Jack there was no way he was leaving him alone.

 

“Are you okay? Is the pain any worse?” Ianto asked concerned, pushing away from the basin and walking straight into the black fluid surround the Captain.

 

“It's barely a dull ache now, can you help me up and back into the shower?” Jack asked, pulling himself off the floor into a sitting position.

 

“Is it over?” Ianto asked, taking Jack's hands in his own and helping him to his feet.

 

“I think so,” Jack answered. “I never expected them to decompose so fast.”

 

“From what I gathered from Rocky's dead body whatever the containment was in the sea water that killed them it acted fast,” Ianto answered. “and because they were inside you they were feeding off your excess life force, hence them not vanishing from your body when you came back to life.”

 

“Which was why I had to drown, because they drowned with me and when it was just bath water they came back because whatever it was that killed them wasn't there,” Jack nodded. “I really should have thought that out better and not had to go through dying twice.”

 

“Exactly,” Ianto answered, turning on the shower for the water to heat up. “it's a shame we never thought about them decomposing before we could extract them from your body, we should have done it straight away.”

 

“It still happened within half an hour of me reviving,” Jack replied, stepping under the cascading water. “I don't think we could have stopped it happening even if we'd tried.”

 

“No matter, it's over now, isn't it?” Ianto asked him.

 

“Yeah, I don't feel ill anymore,” Jack told him, reaching for the shower gel. “and there's no sign of any of them left in my body now, I just want to clean up and get rid of this stench!”

 

“I was kinda getting used to it,” Ianto chuckled. “you stay there, I'm going to get some bleach from the storage cupboard.”

 

“You might want to wash your feet first,” Jack suggested causing Ianto to look down and groan at the black liquid clinging to them.

 

Discarding his towel Ianto joined Jack under the shower briefly, just long enough to scrub his feet until they looked clean, even if they didn't smell it and then left again, wrapping his towel back around his waist and moved around the edge of the large black puddle.

 

“I'll be back in a minute, make sure you keep scrubbing,” Ianto told his lover with a small smile.

 

“I have no intention of leaving this shower anytime soon,” Jack told him, this time reaching for the bar of soap and lathering up again.

 

“Good, I think it's going to take a few washes to get the stink off our bodies,” Ianto told him and then headed off towards the storage cupboard and grabbed a large bottle of bleach, a mop, bucket and a pair of Wellington boots before heading back.

 

When he returned to the bathroom Jack was lathering his hair, slipping the Wellington's onto his bare feet Ianto sprayed the floor liberally with the strong bleach and then filled the bucket from the sink with scorching hot water.

 

Then he began to clean up the floor, swiping the mop through the black liquid and then rinsing it off in the water before repeating his actions, when the floor was almost clear of the liquid he tipped the dirty, smelly water down one of the toilet and flushed it, then refilled the bucket and went over the area a second time.

 

“I think I've got rid of the stink,” Jack said, sniffing at one arm and then the other. “if I don't get out of this water soon I'm going to look like a wrinkled prune with red raw skin.”

 

“Just let me rinse the floor once more and then it should be okay,” Ianto answered, once again emptying the bucket, this time the water was a lot less smelly and filling it with hot water.

 

Ianto squirted some of the bleach into the bucket this time and went over the entire floor area and then removed the Wellington boots and rinsed them off in the bucket before emptying the contents for the final time.

 

“Done,” he told Jack, holding out one of the clean towels Gwen had left beside the basins and heading into the shower again himself. “I just need to scrub my feet again, you should get dry and find something warm to wear.”

 

“Do we get to go back to the flat next?” Jack asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to be out of the hub for a while.

 

“It looks like the rift is behaving,” Ianto answered with a grin, scrubbing at the skin of his feet with a nail brush. “and you're the boss.”

 

“So I am,” Jack grinned back. “I'll meet you up in the main hub.”

 

“Okay,” Ianto told him and waited until he was almost out the door before calling out to him. “Jack.”

 

“What?” Jack asked, stopping and turning to look back at him.

 

“It's good to see you back to your normal self,” Ianto told him with a smile that said everything he couldn't put into words.

 

“It's good not to be in pain any longer,” Jack sighed. “now hurry up, I really need to get out of this place after the last few days.”

 

 

“Give me ten minutes,” Ianto answered, reaching for the shower gel and setting about scrubbing his feet again.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	25. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror *Thrace Warning Level Two*  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“That looks Rhiannon standing outside your flat,” Jack observed as they pulled into a parking space nearby.

 

“She looks annoyed about something,” Ianto sighed, unclipping his seatbelt but not moving to leave the car while he watched her with her mobile to her ear and her fingers tapping impatiently against her denim clad thigh.

 

“I'd say she was trying to contact you,” Jack said, opening his door, ready to exit the SUV.

 

“I left my phone in here ages ago,” Ianto told him, opening the glove box and pulling it out. “battery is dead.”

 

“She's going to spot us any minute now, best we go and face the music,” Jack said with a small grin, climbing out the open door and waving at her before Ianto could stop him and called out. “Rhiannon.”

 

“Do you ever have your phone on?” Rhiannon grumbled at Ianto as he emerged from the other side of the car.

 

“We had a bit of a crisis and I left it in the car,” Ianto explained, waving it at her. “and now the battery is dead.”

 

“I thought something awful had happened to you,” Rhiannon told him, slapping him on the top of the arm. “with a job like yours you need to remember to keep in touch!”

 

“It's only been a few days Rhi,” Ianto retorted, making a big show of rubbing his arm.

 

“And for all I know you could have been eaten by an alien!” Rhiannon huffed. “Now, how about a cup of coffee before I go back home?”

 

“I think we can manage that,” Jack told her, leading the way up to the flat and them them in. “but as you can see, your brother is just fine.”

 

“Make yourself at home Rhi, I'll put the coffee machine on and meet you in the living room,” Ianto told her.

 

“I'm just popping to the bathroom,” Jack told no-one in particular and headed off out the kitchen behind Rhiannon.

 

Ianto got everything ready for the coffee's, putting milk and sugar into the required mugs and while the coffee did it's magic he made his way to the bathroom and tapped lightly on the door.

 

“Jack? Are you okay?” He asked, hoping it was loud enough for his lover to hear but not his sister.

 

“'m fine,” Jack voice came back mumbled.

 

Ianto tried the door and and found it unlocked, not reassured by Jack's reply he edged it open a little and peered in and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of Jack who looked like he was foaming at the mouth.

 

“Do you think you've used enough toothpaste?” Ianto asked, entering the room and pushing the door closed behind him.

 

“No,” Jack mumbled back through a mouthful of the stuff before spitting it out into the sink and then rinsing his mouth with water before continuing. “I have a horrible taste in my mouth.”

 

“That's not much of a revelation,” Ianto said, shaking his head from side to side in amusement. “there's a new bottle of mouthwash in the cabinet.”

 

“I might need it all,” Jack joked lightly, opening the mirrored door of the small cabinet on the wall and taking it out.

 

Ianto watched his expertly unseal the cap and then measure out a cap full, tipping it into his mouth he sloshed it about while he put the cap back on and then gargled with it for what seemed like a rather long time before spitting it out.

 

“Much better!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“I think I should be the judge of that,” Ianto told him, leaning forwards and kissing Jack softly.

 

“Well?” Jack asked.

 

“I'm not sure, I might need a better test,” Ianto smirked, moving closer so he could wrap his arms around his lover, this time kissing him more deeply.

 

“Fresh as a daisy!” Ianto exclaimed when they parted again. “I should go and finish the coffee before Rhiannon comes looking for us, and she will.”

 

“I think we should find out what she wants, let her drink her coffee and then send her packing,” Jack grinned. “after the last few days all I want to do is spend a few hours alone with you.”

 

“Me too,” Ianto agreed. “you go and I'll meet you in the living room.”

 

“I have a feeling she's going to want to know more about Torchwood,” Jack replied, opening the bathroom door.

 

“Perhaps, but we can trust her, I promise,” Ianto told him, leaving Jack and heading for the kitchen.

 

When Ianto got to the living room he placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Jack on the sofa, opposite his sister who was sat in the armchair.

 

“So, was there anything in particular you wanted?” Ianto asked, offering the plate of biscuits he put on the tray with the mugs off coffee.

 

“I was just feeling curious, about this hub of yours and wondered if I could get to see it?” Rhiannon answered, taking a biscuit. “I really want to see this dinosaur of yours.”

 

“I'm not sure that's wise Rhi,” Ianto told her. “I know you can keep a secret but it is my place of work.”

 

“I thought ... well maybe you might have a job for me, you know,” Rhiannon shrugged. “you told me you lost two of your work mates.”

 

“You have children Rhi, there's no way I could ever consider it,” Ianto told her, shaking his head.

 

“We could so with someone to man the fake Tourist Office now and then,” Jack pondered out loud. “it's never open now, one day someone's going to make a complaint and we'll have the council sending a busybody to check up on us.”

 

“I could so do that,” Rhiannon grinned, glancing from Jack to her brother and then back again to the Captain.

 

“Even that's not risk free Jack,” Ianto retorted.

 

“No job is completely risk free Ianto, I could fall down a flight of steps or fall under a bus on the way home,” Rhiannon argued.

 

“That's not the point Rhi,” Ianto sighed.

 

“Look, how about a compromise?” Jack asked.

 

“What kind of compromise?” Rhiannon asked.

 

“A months trial?” Jack suggested. “If it doesn't work out, no hard feelings?”

 

“Or becomes obvious that it's too dangerous,” Ianto added.

 

“Fine, I can live with that, I just want to get out the house now that Mica and David are both at school,” Rhiannon replied. “when do I start?”

 

“That depends,” Jack grinned.

 

“On what?” Rhiannon asked frowning slightly.

 

“Whether you drink your coffee slowly or quickly,” Jack answered. “as Ianto mentioned earlier we had a bit of a crisis over the last few days and I won't go into details but things got really bad and I'd like to spend this evening alone with him.”

 

“Oh!” Rhiannon exclaimed softly, watching a blush creep onto her brothers cheeks. “I see what you mean, I'll be going then.”

 

With that she drank the last of her coffee and placed the mug back on the tray, then getting to her feet she pulled her coat of the back of the armchair where she had draped it and slipped it on.

 

“So, when do I start?” Rhiannon asked again, picking up her handbag.

 

“Monday,” Jack told her. “be at the Tourist Office for nine in the morning and I might just give you a tour of the hub first.”

 

“I won't be late,” Rhiannon grinned. “I can see myself out, have a good evening.”

 

And with that she was gone, leaving the room quickly and calling out her goodbyes as she left followed by the sound of the front door opening and then closing again.

 

“I can't believe you offered my sister a job? What is something happens to her? She has the kids and Johnny to think about Jack!” Ianto rambled the second she left.

 

“No-one can live their lives on what ifs,” Jack told him, standing up and holding out his hand. “I meant what I said, one months trial, if either we, or her think it's not going to work I'll terminate the job offer.”

 

Ianto took the offered hand and let the Captain pull him to his feet.

 

“The Tourist Office isn't completely safe Jack, we've had aliens in there before,” Ianto argued.

 

“Ianto, you worry too much,” Jack sighed. “now lets go and get on the big bed of yours where I can thank you for taking such good care of me recently and then you won't even think about it.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Ianto said with a small smile and let Jack lead him to the bedroom.  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	26. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror *Thrace Warning Level Two*  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him softly, his hands running lightly up and down the younger man's back as his tongue sought access to his mouth, the kiss becoming deeper when it was granted by his lovers lips parting in invitation.

 

“You taste wonderful,” Jack murmured against his lovers lips when he broke the kiss and then dipped his mouth down lower to kiss his neck. “what can I do to thank you for taking care of me and not running for the hills?”

 

“I'll admit it did cross my mind, albeit only briefly,” Ianto admitted, lifting his arms so Jack could pull his jumper off over his head. “the stench was ... lets just say it took a lot of self control on my part not to vomit myself.”

 

“Which is why I'm thanking you in any way you desire,” Jack replied, unbuttoning his lovers jeans and lowering the zip while he nuzzled one of his nipples and encouraging it to hardness. “so come on, tell me exactly what you want?”

 

“I'd love you to drive me to the edge and then ride me,” Ianto murmured. “I want to feel you come around my cock while your come spurts over my body.”

 

“Well, you certain have put some thought into it,” Jack chuckled softly, pushing his lovers jeans down over his hips to drop to the floor.

 

“I was thinking about it all the time Rhiannon was here,” Ianto admitted, toeing his shoes off.

 

“Really? It's a good job she had no idea,” Jack grinned. “now finish stripping and then I want to see you spread out on the bed just for me.”

 

“You know you never have to ask me that twice,” Ianto answered with a smile before flicking the jeans off over his feet and then removing his briefs and socks quickly before crawling up the bed to give Jack a birds eye view of his arse as he did so, hearing Jack's moan of appreciation when he flipped over onto his back to watch his lover strip.

 

Settling himself flat on his back Ianto slid his feet up the bed and parting them so he was completely exposed to his lover then raised his arms and put his hands under his head just as Jack removed the last item of clothing from his body and tossed them on the ground.

 

“Do you have any idea how wanton and beautiful you look lying there like that?” Jack asked, getting on at the foot of the bed and moving up between his lovers legs.

 

“With the amount of times you're always telling me, how could I not?” Ianto answered, tilting his lips up to be captured by Jack's in a tender kiss.

 

“It's true,” Jack told him, kissing his way down Ianto's neck and stopping to worry the sensitive skin at the juncture where it met his shoulder causing the younger man to emit a long moan of pleasure. “and you're all mine.”

 

“For as long as we have,” Ianto told him sincerely, moving one hand from behind his head and pulling Jack's lips back to his own and kissing him desperately until they parted gasping for air. “god, I never want to go through anything like that again.”

 

“You and me both,” Jack told him. “I'm just glad it was me it bit and not you or Gwen.”

 

“We don't take silly risks,” Ianto admonished his lightly. “now I do believe you're meant to be showing me your appreciation?”

 

“How about this?” Jack asked, lowering his head and tugging gently on the younger man's nipple with his teeth.

 

Ianto could do nothing but moan softly in response, his hand resting on the back of the Captains head while his back arched up to meet his lovers mouth.

 

Jack sucked the nipple into his mouth and sucked, his tongue soothing over the flesh before letting it go with a small pop and then blew cool air over the wet flesh causing Ianto to shudder slightly beneath him.

 

“Good start,” Ianto mumbled, lifting his head up off the pillow a little to watch Jack kiss his way down his chest and then stop on his belly, his tongue swirling around the younger man's belly button before delving into the indent and making him jump.

 

“That tickles,” Ianto grumbled softly.

 

“I know,” Jack said, looking up at his briefly with a mischievous glint in his eye and then repeated his action until he felt Ianto tug at his hair and after blowing a playful raspberry which caused Ianto to chuckle softly on his belly he kissed his way down to his lovers crotch.

 

Ianto's legs parted even further either side of Jack's body giving him even more access to his body, panting in pleasure when Jack's mouth enveloped one of his balls and sucked on it in earnest.

 

“That's it ... just like that,” Ianto mumbled softly, his hand reaching down to tangle his fingers in the Captains hair. “on god ... mmmm.”

 

Jack let the ball fall from his mouth some minutes later and moved his ministrations to the second one, giving it an equal amount of attention while Ianto panted and writhed above him.

 

“Jack ... please ...” Ianto's tone was that of almost begging, wanting his touch on other parts of his body, a long deep moan escaping his throat when Jack's mouth moved again and he felt the wet heat of his lovers tongue trail up the full length of his cock and then dip into the slit to taste him. “please ...”

 

Jack took the head of the younger man's cock into his mouth and sucked softly, his tongue still teasing the tip while his hand slipped down between his legs and between his buttocks seeking out the small, tight hole hidden between.

 

Taking the other man's cock deeper into his mouth he teased at the hole with the tip of his middle finger, circling around the muscle of flesh that led into the most intimate part of his body he could already feel it beginning to relax and quiver under his gentle touch.

 

Leaving his finger pressing against his lovers hole he relaxed his throat and took his cock in deep, sucking slowly and knowing his lover was precariously close to the edge but not stopping until Ianto grasped at his head and pushed him off.

 

“Too close,” Ianto panted. “I meant what I said, I want you to ride me.”

 

“Are you going to prepare me or do you want to watch me do it?” Jack asked, his finger still stroking at his lovers hole.

 

“I want to watch,” Ianto replied, reaching over to the bedside table for the lube and handing it to him and then propped himself up on his elbows.

 

Jack sat back on his ankles and squeezed the lube onto the fingers of one hand, dropping the bottle down onto the bed beside him moved, encouraging Ianto to close his legs and then straddled his thighs.

 

Leaning forwards and putting his weight on one forearm Jack reached back behind his body and slid his fingers between his own buttocks, finding his own hole and slowly pushing one slick finger inside himself and making himself moan out in pleasure.

 

“Another finger,” Ianto urged, watching the digit move, pushing deeply into the tight hole and then slide almost out again before plunging back inside his lover.

 

Jack pulled the finger almost out and then after straightening a second one against it he slid them both deep within his own body, feeling his own channel loosen and widen under his touch and wish desperately he could touch his neglected cock.

 

“Now Jack, I need you to ride me now,” Ianto told him, relaxing his arms and dropping back down onto the bed while Jack slid his fingers from his arse and he changed position again, facing him and grasped his lovers cock to hold it on position before lowering himself down onto it.

 

Both men let out load moans of pleasure as the Captain impaled himself on the younger man's cock, Ianto from the tight heat that surround hi flash and Jack from the way it filled him completely.

 

“It's going to have to be quick, I'm not going to last!” Ianto exclaimed a little breathlessly. “Touch yourself.”

 

Grasping his own cock with his hand Jack raised himself upwards, feeling Ianto's cock sliding down his channel until it was barely inside him and then plunged downwards again over and over, all the time with his hand working fast on his cock.

 

Ianto's hips bucked off the bed to meet each thrust down onto his body, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm began to return with speed.

 

“Come Jack, come for me,” Ianto urged, reaching up with one hand to touch his lovers chest, tweaking one nipple and then the other and making his gasp out loudly.

 

“Nearly ... there,” Jack panted, his movements getting faster and faster, slamming himself down onto Ianto's body, his head thrown back in pleasure.

 

“So close ...” Ianto mumbled, trying everything he could think of to delay his own orgasm.

 

“I ... oh god ...” Jack gasped a few moment later and then a huge sigh of ecstasy he came, his come spurting over his lovers chest and belly in long while streams.

 

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed loudly, the contractions of his lovers arse sending him spiralling instantly over the edge he pump his own essence into the Captains body.

 

Jack finally collapsed onto his lovers body, stealing a quick messy kiss before laying his forehead against Ianto's.

 

“Did I manage to show my appreciation to your expectations?” Jack asked with a small smile.

 

“You always do,” Ianto grinned.

 

“I don't want to move, please tell me we don't have to move?” Jack said, feeling Ianto's cock softening within his body.

 

“It could be messy if we don't, and cold,” Ianto murmured. “not that I want o move myself.”

 

“I propose a compromise, how about we clean ourselves up with the wipes and then get under the duvet?” Jack suggested.

 

“That works,” Ianto agreed, smiling sleepily at his lover as Jack pushed himself up and reached over to the bedside table of the pack of wipes and proceeded to clean them both up pretty well.

 

“All done, now, under the duvet,” Jack told him, clambering off his lovers body and setting his feet onto the floor and waited for Ianto to do the same before pulling back the bedding with a flourish and letting Ianto get in first before sliding in beside him and spooning against his back.

 

“I can't believe you offered my sister a job,” Ianto mumbled and then yawned loudly.

 

 

“Sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning,” Jack replied, snuggling closer and after kissing his lover on the back of his neck closed his eyes.  
  
  
TBC

 


	27. Parasitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.

 

 

  
**Title:** Parasitism  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A simple lapse of judgement leaves one of the team battling for their life.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror *Thrace Warning Level Two*  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:**  A huge thank you to everyone who's read and an even bigger one to those who have commented, it really does spur the bunnies and muses on. The biggest thank you however has to go to [](http://butterflycell.livejournal.com/profile) **butterflycell**   for her encouragement, even if it did bring out my very evil side!   


Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening, the cold of the sea water lapping at his body and soaking through the thin cotton fabric of the pyjamas he was wearing and waited for it to engulf him.

 

He could feel his body being lifted from the floor by the rapidly rising water, wishing over and over in his head that he'd let Ianto go back for another sedative, knowing what was coming.

 

After what seemed like forever, but in reality probably no longer than a few minutes he knew he had to know how long he had left, opening his eyes slowly he gulped when he realised the water he was floating on was more than half way up the room.

 

Jack pushed his legs down so he was treading water, he wasn't sure why but for some reason to him it seemed more logical, what he wasn't expecting was the sudden burst of pain within his body as the creatures began to panic.

 

Yanking up his pyjama top Jack tried to see what he could feel, the creatures pushing outwards from inside his body in what must be their attempt to escape the confines of his skin.

 

And the pain was excruciating, it felt like he was being eaten from the inside out along with being stabbed by red hot pokers at the same time and he was beginning to panic himself.

 

Drowning he could just about cope with but he was terrified that the aliens would escape his body and survive the sea water, despite their tests and then get flooded out into the see when the room was drained.

 

Knowing that Ianto was watching but couldn't hear he turned himself in the water so he was facing away from his concerned lover and let out a long, loud yell of pain, his head tilting upwards and seeing the ceiling coming rapidly down towards his head.

 

The pain was searing through his body now but when he touched the skin beneath his sopping wet pyjama top he knew they were making a last ditch attempt at escaping and the fact that one did barely more than flinch it when his fingers brushed over it filled him with a little relief that it seemed to be working.

 

“It's working, die you little bastard,” Jack yelled out, even though he knew Ianto couldn't hear him and then yelped when his head hit the ceiling. “fuck!”

 

The water was lapping over his chin now, tilting his head upwards Jack took in deep lungfuls of the remaining air knowing he didn't have long before it covered him completely.

 

Unable to help himself he turned himself around to look at the small viewing window, he could see the fuzzy outline of his lovers face looking through but that was all and he didn't take his off off him as he took his last deep breath and the water closed engulfed him.

 

Jack's arms flailed about as his natural instincts for survival kicked in, his hands batting at the ceiling above his head as if he would somehow find a way out, his lungs screaming out of oxygen.

 

Battling against the pain in his body Jack couldn't hold out any longer, his head began to pound and the last thought that went through his head as he began to pass out was that he hoped Ianto hadn't been able to see his panic through the murky sea water.

 

Finally his mouth opened involuntarily and he gasped, taking the cold water down into his lungs, he fought feebly against drowning for barely a few moments before succumbing to death.

 

“Jack, Jack, wake up!” Ianto yelled, shaking the Captain violently. “Jack, it's just a bad dream, come on, come back to me cariad.”

 

Jack's eyes shot open but the screaming didn't stop, his eyes blank and staring at Ianto without seeing him.

 

“Jack, please wake up,” Ianto begged, shaking him harder and when it didn't work he slapped him hard across the face.

 

Recognition flooded into Jack's eyes as he became aware of his surroundings, gulping down lungfuls of fresh air all he could do was cling onto this lover and sob.

 

“Shhh,” Ianto said gently, stroking a hand over Jack's back. “you're here and safe.”

 

“I ... I dreamt ... I ... I relived ...” Jack stuttered, his sobs and breathing beginning to quieten. “I was ... I drowned ...”

 

“It's okay, it was just a nightmare,” Ianto told him softly. “you're never going to have to go through that again if I have anything to do with it.”

 

“It was so real, like I was there all over again,” Jack said quietly, looking into his lovers eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Ianto told him. “I should have insisted on getting another sedative, I ...”

 

“Shhh,” Jack told him. “I've had worse nightmares, I'll be okay once I get some more sleep.”

 

“Can I get you anything, a hot milky drink?” Ianto asked.

 

“No, all I need is for you to hold me,” Jack answered.

 

Ianto reached up to stroke his hand slowly down his lovers face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone when he stilled it to rest on his cheek.

 

He looked deeply into his eyes for a second before pressing his lips to his lovers in a tender kiss.

 

“Holding you is something I'll always want to do,” Ianto told him softly, snuggling close to Jack and encouraging Jack to rest his head on his chest. “try and get some more sleep, just for me?”

 

Jack nodded wordlessly against his chest.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Ianto whispered, lifting his head and pressing a soft kiss to the top of the Captains head before settling back down on the pillow and closing his own knowing he'd be awake for the rest of the night, on hand for Jack to help ward off anymore bad dreams should they occur.

 

The End.  
 

 


End file.
